Chrono Threads: Angelus Intersectus
by Vickie1
Summary: One dream, forgotten from time, will lead Serge, the Chrono Trigger, to the Protector of people's fates in a world that defines the opposite universe to his. Will his dream lead to answers or to the Protector's death? (ChronoCrossDewprism) R'N'R! [newtitl
1. Prologue: A Weaving Battle

**Prologue **

**A Weaving Battle **

**   
**

"Hey! What the hell are you waiting for, you expletive!? We got a relic to find!" 

"Oi, if you don't move your asre, I'll kick it so hard that you'll kiss the moons!" 

"Uh, we only have one moon in this world..." 

"...DAMMIT!!! HURRY UP IN THERE OR ESLE!!!" 

"I'm coming! Sheez! They're far worse together than Mint alone," a girl with cerulean hair responded to the shouts of the two girls that came from outside once the voice of a kind-hearted boy exclaimed the statement. She pushed herself off her bedroom chair and strolled to the door. "Come on, Green." 

"Qwee!" a blob squealed and jumped off the bed, following after its master. They exited out of the clean bedroom and walked out of a tree-house that she called home, where outside waited her old friends and new friends. They were to embark on a journey. 

However, to the absence of her mind, she left a book on the table. It aged with secrets and events from the past but was written in a plethora of emotions. Its cover was made of frayed leather hide, buckled by a strap. It was her diary, her precious recollection for ten years. 

A gust of wind was created as she had slammed the door. It carried the fragile cover open. The streaming ashes from a lamp scattered and were carried out of an opened window. 

Upon the pages that flickered, a division of contents was upright and strong that spoke of happiness but at the same time, the other was unkempt and sloppy, speaking of pain and grief, perhaps too painful for the writer to write her tale or perhaps she was not around that time. The pages flung, revealing both written and blank pages, until it stopped midway. A small note was struck in between the pages and laid flat, enchanting words. 

Its inscribed words was read: 

_When did time begin its chronicle? When did fate begin its tapestry?   
__Was it a divination of their awakening,   
__Or a battle in the balance of changes?   
__It is hard to grasp the answers for now,   
__With the evidence in ruins... _

_But back then, without a doubt,   
__We were lonely, tied up to our lives,   
__We were heartless, yet were in need,   
__We were guided but we were lost. _

_Yet, even then, we kicked the dirt to run,   
__While we heard our laughter echoing,   
__Lost into the eternal cerulean skies... _

"Whoops! I nearly forgot! Hold on a sec." The door flung opened and the girl rushed in, seeing the book open. She closed it and buckled the strap and then slipped her dairy into her bag that was warped around her waist. 

The girl walked out of her bedroom, to meet the face of a boy she had just recently met. It was like standing in front of a mirror but meeting a different reflection. 

The girl smiled. The boy standing in front of her nodded, sapphire hair wavering under his bandana and soon, they walked down the stairs together and out of the tree-house to meet their friends. 

Time has begun its chronicle. Fate has begun its tapestry. A new task is upon these characters, to be inscribed by the writer of a journal and the weaver of threads. The oracle of Time's eras and the guide of Fate's endless paths will lead all to lose their way. Where Angels Lose Their Way shall be open once again. But to a different time, a different space, a different world. 

A question whispers among the ethereal spirits. 

Does Fate control Time, or is it the other way around? Or is it that they are simply twisted together in the distortion of space? 

The final decision has come to settle the ties between them. For two worlds are falling to chaos, one chosen by Time and another chosen by Fate. Darkness seeps through the crack of the hourglass. Light soars through the stars of the eye of the universe. 

A key shall unlock the greatest story at the hour. The game has been played. A hand will reach to grasp another out of the twilight. The story of a protector and an assassin meeting and discovering a different world to each other shall arise. 

Who is to prophesize this to happen? Time or Fate? 

That answer is yet lost and for eternity shall be... 


	2. Character Bios of Both Worlds

**Character Bios of Both Worlds**

Chrono Cross Characters

**Serge**

Serge is the hero of Chrono Cross and shall be the hero in this story. He is an uncomplicated youth from Arni Village, a small fishing town on the south part of the El Nido Archipelago's central continent, Zenan. One day, Serge was drawn into Another World. This world was exactly like his in many ways...except some things have changed. Now a dream leads him to another world, much different from his, yet it holds something similar to that of Serge's world, merely a reflection. Serge is Aurora's reflection, not because they have the same hair color (which is different, by the way) but much more. 

Serge's BIO:   
Weapon: Swallow   
Innate Element: White   
Origin: Arni Village   
Height: 5'7"   
Weight: 128 lbs   
Build: Ordinary   
Age: 17   
Gender: M 

Combat Techniques:   
  
Dash & Slash - Serge charges at his foe for an extra-powerful blade strike   
Luminaire - Serge rises into the air, builds up and strikes all enemies with a radiant blast of chi   
Flying Arrow - Serge's weapon focuses his fighting spirit and hurls it at a single foe 

**Kid **

A "cute and helpless young girl" (her words, not ours) who is always ready to kick her opponents' arses so hard they'll kiss the moons. Her accent is modeled on an Australian accent. Before, Kid leapt to Serge's aid when he was surrounded by Dragoon thugs and pestered him repeatedly to join forces. Upon hearing of another new world and the greatest treasure within it is called the relic, she hopes to get her greatest wish. Kid is the Mint's reflection. Double the trouble. 

Kid's BIO:   
Weapon: Dagger   
Innate Element: Red   
Origin: Unknown   
Height: 5'5"   
Weight: 99 lbs   
Build: Slender   
Age: 16   
Gender: F   
  
Combat Techniques: 

Pilfer – Kid attempts to steal a foe's treasure.   
Red Pin - Kid tosses a handful of fiery needles all at once   
Hotshot - Kid uses the death-blow machine invented by Lucca 

**Lynx   
**   
A feline demi-human who is Kid's archenemy. An enigmatic and cunning character, Lynx displayed frightening insight into Serge's past and his pervious situation. He was successfully defeated by Serge and his comrades but suddenly, he appears to be alive and after someone in the other world. How did he live when he was dead? How is it he is so infamous in the other world? And why is he after Aurora? Lynx is Aura's reflection, same dark atmosphere but different hearts. 

Lynx's BIO:   
Weapon: Scythe   
Innate Element: Black   
Origin: Unknown   
Height: 6'4"   
Weight: 176 lbs   
Build: Solid   
Age: Unknown   
Gender: M 

Combat Techniques:   
  
Glide Hook – Lynx leaps into the air and slices as he gently flies past   
Feral Cats – Lynx invokes a pack of magic cats to attack   
Forever Zero – All things become eternal nothingness 

**Fargo**

Fargo is the Pirate Captain of the S.S. Invincible. He speaks with a typical pirate's accent ("Arrgh, mateys!"). Fargo has a sworn enmity for General Viper since his crew plunders those bold enough to venture too near to his ship. Fargo's reflection happens to be another pirate captain named Captain Ricardo X (Bio coming soon). 

Fargo's BIO:   
Weapon: Sword   
Innate Element: Blue   
Origin: Unknown   
Height: 6'0"   
Weight: 163 lbs   
Build: Macho   
Age: 40 

Combat Techniques:   
  
Pillage - Abscond with an enemy's item.   
Cannon Balls - The S.S. Invincible pelts the enemy party with its cannons.   
Invincible - A forbidden sword strike that hits a single enemy. 

**Glenn   
**   
Noble Knight, son of Garai, brother of Dario, Glenn is a young swordsman from Termina. Though he has long lived in the shadow of his highly respected older brother, he's a talented swordsman in his own right. His biggest weakness is his lack of self-confidence. But he gets to wield the legendary sword, Einlanzer. Not just one, but two from different worlds (their worlds, not Threads of Fate world, Cytherea). Glenn is Hawkeye's reflection. 

Glenn's BIO:   
Weapon: Sword   
Innate Element: Green   
Origin: Termina   
Build: Average   
Height: 5'9"   
Weight: 141 lbs   
Age: 20   
Gender: M 

Combat Techniques:   
  
Dash & Gash - An attack similar to Serge's Dash & Slash.   
Sonic Sword - Rapidly swings his sword to blast a sonic wave at an enemy.   
Dive & Drive - Leaps into an enemy for a powerful attack. 

**Steena **

Steena is the current shrine maiden in Guldove. She took over for her late precursor, Direa. She has an excellent knowledge of magic and the lore of the El Nido area. Since the Dragon Gods were betrayers but now gone, in which she used to pray and worship, she travels with Serge in hope to find another path that was meant for her. But when she hears the Uber-gods of Cytherea, the Elemental Dragons, she questions herself. Had she been praying to the right gods? Steena is the reflection of Aurora's twin sister, Angela (Bio coming soon) 

Steena's BIO:   
Weapon: Sword   
Innate Element: White   
Origin: Guldove (Home)   
Height: 5'9"   
Weight: 110 lbs   
Build: Tall and slender   
Age: 24   
Gender: F 

Combat Techniques: 

Direa Shadow - Steena summons Direa's spirit from the great beyond.   
Hydra Shadow - The spirit of the Hydra attacks an enemy.   
Garai Shadow - Steena summons the spirit of the mighty warrior Garai. 

**Razzly **

Razzly is a Forest Fairy who wishes to find her way home, not only because that's where she really wants to but also because of an important event that is taking place. The party finds her locked in a cage within the Hydra Marshes, about to be the dinner of a Pentapus. Razzly's reflection is Coco, an elf (Bio coming soon). 

Razzly's BIO:   
Weapon: Floral Rod   
Innate Element: Green   
Origin: Water Dragon Isle   
Height: 3' 7"   
Weight: 11 lbs   
Age: Unknown   
Gender: F 

Combat Techniques: 

Raz-Star – Razzly sends a falling star at her foe   
Raz-Heart – Razzly presents a gift from the heart to an ally   
Raz-Flower – Razzly protects her friends with flower power

* * *

Threads of Fate Characters 

**Aurora **

Aurora is a wandering girl and somewhat the heroine in this story, who is well known in the corners of Aédura because of her role in numerous battles against bandits and monsters. She is a wielder to a sword, the Dragonblade that only can be held by her thus she is known as the Dragon Guardian. Unknown to her, Aurora is Serge's reflection and will learn more about the Dragon War Era, the beginning and fragments of her forgotten childhood past. What is the connection between herself and Serge? Does her childhood somehow links to his? Will she finally learn the reason why she was chosen as the Dragon Guardian? 

Aurora's BIO:   
Weapon: Dragonblade (Two-handed sword)   
Innate Element: White   
Origin: Tereair   
Height: 5'5"   
Weight: 97 lbs   
Build: Slim   
Age: 16   
Gender: F 

Combat Techniques: 

Sonic Dash – Aurora takes a dash, darting her sword at the enemy in supersonic speed.   
Dragonblade – Depending on the color of her innate element, Aurora uses the Elements and transforms her sword into one of the swords of the Elemental Dragons and a few Spiritual Guardians   
Luminaire Sword – Aurora builds up her "chi" energy into her sword and hits one foe with a blast of light 

**Rue **

Rue is a mysterious boy who knew neither his identity nor his past. Waking up in the ruins near Dermai, he wandered for some time before he was found by Claire who took him in and treated him like a brother. He had lost her when a being called the 'Death Arm' killed her but revived her with the relic in Carona with the help of many friends. Now he ventures with Mint and Aurora to find another relic (as he was forced by Mint to go with them). Rue is the reflection of Guile, so to speak. 

Rue's BIO:   
Weapon: Arc Edge (Axe)   
Innate Element: Green   
Origin: Dermai   
Height: 5'7"   
Weight: 130 lbs   
Build: Ordinary   
Age: 17   
Gender: M 

Combat Techniques: 

Power Chop – Rue takes a jump and gives a powerful chop of his axe   
Transformation – Rue transforms himself into a previously met foe (A different version of Sprigg's technique, Doppelgang)   
Dew Light – Rue releases a blast of unnatural light from his Dew stone and all foes are damaged 

**Mint **

Mint is a spunky, rude, spoiled and selfish Princess of East Heaven Kingdom who was overthrown by her younger sister, Maya, a year ago. She craves for world domination and vows that she will take back the throne and conquer the world. Since she couldn't get her wish granted in Carona, she forces Aurora and Rue to come with her to find another one. She enjoys reading and writing poetry in her free time. Mint is the reflection of Kid. Double the trouble. 

Mint's BIO:   
Weapon: Dual Haloes (Rings)   
Innate Element: Red   
Origin: East Heaven Kingdom   
Height: 5'5"   
Weight: 99 lbs   
Build: Plumpish   
Age: 16   
Gender: F 

Combat Techniques: 

Loop the Neck – Mint throws her rings around the foe's neck and breaks it   
Jump Kick – Mint jumps and gives a kick in the foe's face, leaving it with a bleeding nose   
High Kick – Mint gives a powerful kick that sends the foe sky-high 

**Rachael **

Rachael was orphaned when she was only five years of age. Found by Shal who became Aurora's older sister's fiancé, she was adopted and raised by them. She grew up as a cheery happy girl. She is an excellent cook and creates many dishes using her own recipes. She somewhat has a link to the spirits and the Spirit-Callers. Rachael is the reflection of Marcy (Hmmm... Good girl and evil brat... Yup...totally opposite). 

Rachael's BIO:   
Weapon: Fire Loka and Luha Flare (Daggers)   
Innate Element: Red   
Origin: Unknown   
Height: 4'3"   
Weight: 83 lbs   
Build: Thin   
Age: 11   
Gender: F 

Combat Techniques: 

Spirit Firewall – Rachael calls upon the spirits to protect her allies   
Quick Meal – Rachael whips a snack, which restores HP (small)   
Rain of Fire – Rachael throws her daggers into the sky and multiple fiery daggers shoot down 

**David **

David was adopted by Aurora's parents when his parents died 10 years ago. He has known Aurora all his life, understanding everything that she has been through and tries his best to comfort her. Quiet yet brave, he is always a good helper and able to solve many difficult riddles. He hides his left eye from the world for mysterious reasons. David is the reflection of Norrie. 

David's BIO:   
Weapon: Whirl Ockeyani (Swallow)   
Innate Element: Blue   
Origin: Unknown   
Height: 5'9"   
Weight: 139 lbs   
Build: Ordinary   
Age: 17   
Gender: M 

Combat Techniques: 

Cycle Blade – David throws his swallow like a Frisbee at foes   
Insight – David magically analyzes the foe's bio   
Blue Swallow Rush – David gathers up Blue magic into his Swallow and attacks in a dash 

**Fiona **

A feline demi-human with a foxy attitude. She left her role as the Princess of West Solaris Kingdom in order to find her brother, who mysteriously disappeared six years ago, in which she found a few months ago. The tribal elders urged her not to go because of her importance to the West Solaris throne, but her father, Chief Talamond let her choose to go or stay. She chose to go. She is like an older sister to the whole gang and tends to give advice for those in need of help. How does she know Lynx and why does she hate him so greatly that she wants him dead? Fiona's reflection is Janice. 

Fiona's BIO:   
Weapon: Gate Seeker (Spear)   
Innate Element: Yellow   
Origin: West Solaris Kingdom   
Height: 5' 6"   
Weight: 101 lbs   
Build: Muscular   
Age: 18   
Gender: F 

Combat Techniques: 

Tiger Fury – Fiona raises up her strength   
Summon – Fiona calls upon the Guardians from the spirit realm through Talismans   
Lion Tooth Dance – Fiona's ultimate technique: she dashes in, attacks with her spear and kicks and a double slash of the crescent end-blade. 

**Hawkeye **

Once was a knight of the Cyclone Imperial Army but was accused of murdering Diana, Princess of North Gale Kingdom three years ago. Aurora asked the king to release him on Fiona's behalf. He then joined Aurora's group, hoping to find the relic to revive Diana and prove his innocence (which he hasn't yet). He is considered a true swordsman, and he uses a legendary sword called 'Zefirino'. Note that he is a pervert. Hawkeye is the reflection of Glenn. 

Hawkeye'S BIO:   
Weapon: Zefirino (Long sword)   
Innate Element: Blue   
Origin: Winaro   
Height: 5'7"   
Weight: 129 lbs   
Build: Ordinary   
Age: 17   
Gender: M 

Combat Techniques: 

Dash & Slice – Hawkeye takes a dash and slices at the foe   
Heaven's Blow – Hawkeye leaps into the air and strikes with the power of the sun and sky   
Final Fatal – Hawkeye gives a charge and slashes at the foe's vulnerable point 

**Cosmomi **

A platinum flying cat who has been Aurora's companion for nearly 13 years. Some people call him a flying cat but he disapproves being called that name. Knows very little of his pervious past before he met Aurora but is finding his past by looking for the Ancient History. So far, he believes that he and his four siblings may truly be the Chromatic Creaturea, the Gods of All. He enjoys the taste of fish and scratches or bites those who offend him. Cosmomi is the reflection of Poshul. Dog vs cat. 

Cosmomi's Bio   
Weapon: Cat claws   
Innate Element: White   
Origin: Unknown   
Height: 1'3"   
Weight: 9 lbs   
Build: Tiny   
Age: Unknown   
Gender: M 

Combat Techniques: 

Scratch – Cosmomi continually scratches the foe   
Soar Tackle – Cosmomi strikes as he soars swiftly past   
Platinum Eden – Cosmomi transforms into his true form and gathers the power of the whole universe into a breath attack 

**Green **

Named by its color, Green is a gender-less, mouth-less, armless, and legless creature with an indestructible surface. However, its body is made of water so fire or sharp objects are its weakness. Green has been Aurora's companion for six years and holds tremendous attacks for such a small blob. Green is the reflection of Pip. 

Green's BIO   
Weapon: Gooey paw   
Innate Element: Blue   
Origin: Hidden Valley   
Height: 1'1"   
Weight: 18 lbs   
Build: Round   
Age: Unknown   
Gender: Unknown 

Combat Techniques: 

Fury Pounce – Green hurls its own body at a foe   
Machine Gun – Green shoots balls of goo from its mouth   
War Cry – Green calls for his friends and they all bury the foes 

**Aura **

Once was a dragon who desired only to be the strongest among all the dragons. She was instructed by the elder dragons of Aédura to guide the 'memory of the planet', the temple where the Dragonblade was chained, twenty years ago. She later was killed by a human when foiling the human from taking the blade and was sealed into The Omega Sword. Six years after her seal, when Aurora had already possessed the Dragonblade, Aura became Aurora's Dragon Spirit through The Omega Sword in a painful way, possessing her body. Aura is the reflection of Lynx/Dark Serge. 

Aura's BIO   
Weapon: Clawed Scythes (Ambidextrous)   
Innate Element: White   
Origin: Unknown   
Height: 5'6"   
Weight: 103 lbs   
Build: Dragonoid   
Age: Unknown   
Gender: F 

Combat Techniques: 

Grab & Dive – Aura grabs a foe, flies and dives down, battering the foe's head to the ground   
Radiance Swords – Aura releases energy-packed blades from her scythes   
Convert – Aura absorbs and copies foe's pervious technique and launches the power back at it 

Special Technique:   
Dragon Obliteration – This is only activated when Aura is very angry. She transforms into a cyborg dragon and releases two laser blasts from her turbo jets and a dragon breath 

**Rathandros **

The Sentinel Guardian, the youngest demi-god of the seven Spiritual Guardians that can control gateways and dimensions. Also known as the Kid God. He was created 56,000,00 years ago to manage and maintain the opening and closing of all the gateways because the gods feared that beings from other dimensions would invade Cytherea. Rathandros is an active and devoted Spiritual Guardian but still acts like an infant. His symbol represents independence, security and trust. He is now desperately trying to protect Aurora from a force that is coming her way. The question is who and what. 

Rathandros' BIO   
Weapon: Claws (Front-right-clawed)   
Innate Element: Green   
Origin: Unknown   
Height: 3' 7"   
Weight: 42 lbs   
Build: Little & Dragon   
Age: 56,000,001   
Gender: M   
  
Combat Techniques:   
  
Dash Flight – Rathandros flies into the air and gives a powerful spinning headbutt   
Gate Seal – Rathandros seals foe's attacks for one turn   
Guard Enclosure – Rathandros turns into his true form and seals all foes into another dimension

* * *

Vickie: More characters to update soon. This is gonna be one heck-long list. Now the reason why I chose one CC person to be the opposite of a ToF person is not because of age, hair color, height, weight or build or any facial expression but of roles, personality and race. For eg, if one was a human, than the opposite is a demi-human or non-human. If one is a common thief, the it's reflection is a princess. Get me so far?

Please R'n'R!!! I beg ya!


	3. Chapter One: The Forgotten Dream

**Chapter One **

**The Forgotten Dream**

_The First Epic..._

_Eyes of the deep blue ocean, he has,  
Strongest among all, he shall be,  
Assassin of Time, he is; _

Another, eyes of the upcoming dawn,  
Heart of pure crystal, she holds,  
Wielder of Fate's sword, she is;

_Light of pure they clinch, darkness grasps the comet's tail,  
Distance afar, call of the sea winds they listen,  
Dreams dwelling in oceans are unforgettable to them; _

No older than sixteen, a girl sat silently on a large stone on a sandy beach, which was where existing dead coral reefs blossomed. She gazed at the infinite ocean. Her long cerulean hair flourished with the gentle sea breeze along with a white thick ribbon wrapped around her forehead. Dangling over her back, a two-handed blade enclosed by a clothed sheath was strapped by a belt on the back of her short kimono. The blade gleamed under the sunshine.

Flashes disturbed the vision, showing images that would unexpectedly happen in the midst of the future. However, the vision came steadily, her glance still to the sea.

_A reflection they are, a hidden friendship they held before,  
Together they shall remain under the eternal skies,  
In spite of their different worlds, of their destinies; _

_In the past they met, again they shall meet,  
Friends shall meet friends, enemies shall meet enemies,  
History shall repeat again, in a twist of both Time and Fate; _

_Knights shall cross swords in battle, in the pride of the sun,  
A beast's apostasy will anger a summoner, under the full moon,  
Guardians shall witness the land's choices, without the Dragons' watchful vision. _

_'...Who is she?'_ a whisper cried.

She gazed over her shoulder, as if hearing the whisper, and smiled friendly. Innocence reflected upon the light within her cerulean eyes. Her carefree face glowed with familiarity. She stood up on the rock and reached out her hand as if to grasp hold on someone's reaching hand. She smiled so cheerily, so naïve but her strength and spirit reflected upon that smile.

_But a price shall be paid, to meet again,  
__All shall be shown to his eyes, no matter how hard he tries to look away,  
__The towers of fire, water and earth, he shall see them fall; _

_The keeper of pure water shall wither away, her tears fallen,  
__The lion of fire blazes into ashes, the witness of earth will tremble into dust,  
__Death brings upon one soul, a thread of life to be cut by its scythe; _

_To exterminate the claws of evil, the Death it is,  
__His soul mate must betray him...  
__...In her own blood.  
_

_Whispers of the Spirits _

A flash exploded. The vision of the beach faded away. Trepidation followed behind as emerging over the beach was within a dark fortress, with six statues of stone dragons encircling around a large symbol on the floor.

Lying on the floor was the girl, bathed in thick red liquid. Blood tinkled down from a wound in her chest and spilled onto the floor, flowing to her cerulean hair. Her pure white clothes stained with the redness of blood. The colors of her face and the carefree grin have washed away.

Nearby, a boy stood at her side, holding an orb in one grasp and a scythe in the other. Blood trickled from the curved blade and dropped to the stone-cold floor. The boy looked down at the bleeding girl with a grin of iniquity. His sapphire hair hid under a helmet. His red feline eyes shimmered from the sparkles of the orb. He wore the clothes of a killer, of a foe and a traitor.

The orb gleamed crystal clear and crimson red, the girl's own blood. A heartbeat echoed within the orb weakly and slowly. The girl lay on the cold stoned floor, lifelessly, painted with an innocent face and blood in her hair.

In a flash, the vision was disrupted once again. The face of a young small dragon appeared, looking up with bloodstains on his furry cheeks. Tears trickled from its violet hollow eyes, pleading one cry.

"_Can you save her...?"_

_

* * *

_Serge woke up with a sudden jolt and gasped the evening breeze. He looked at his hands and found no weapon or orb present. He looked around him carefully. He saw his companions: Glenn, Kid, and Fargo all resting peacefully in their sleeping bags around the now dwindled fire. He checked the contents of his bag and found the Chrono Cross, the lost seventh element, packaged safely away. 

Serge released a small sigh. For a dream that looked so real yet looked so familiar, it was enough to make him wonder. It was not the first he had such a dream notifying death. He had dreamt of someone's casualty before and that was Kid's. This was the second time.

The boy, known as the Chrono Trigger was seventeen years of age. His sapphire hair was wrapped with a scarlet, golden-streaked bandana. His indigo eyes glistened. He wore a heavy silver-chained vest over a black tank top, embraced by a thick black belt, baggy navy-blue shorts, loosely red socks, a pair of auburn gloves and armor-plated black shoes. Around his neck was a string necklace.

Again, he looked at his companions sleeping.

Kid, nothing more but a sixteen-year-old thief, slept sloppily in a twisted position on her sleeping bag, her blue eyes shut away. Her messy blond hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a crimson red chemise over a tore white cotton shirt, a short crimson red skirt and thick gloves. White tiger stripes painted over her fair skin. Her dagger lay by her side.

Glenn's pieces of armor and two swords, the Einlanzers, were put aside. He, a twenty-year-old noble Knight, son of Garai and brother of Dario, slept serenely less tidily than Kid. He wore a mauve ribbon around his head, under his light greenish-gray hair.

And lastly, Fargo, the Pirate Captain of the S.S. Invincible, in his forties, that was sailing in the midst of the vast ocean, lounged on the roots of a tree. Lying around him were burnt cigars. His black hair was lengthened long, enough to be tied into a ponytail. He also had a moustache. Secured around his neck was a red scarf and he wore a black suit with sleeves tore away, gloves and boots.

"Couldn't sleep?" a soft voice said behind him. He turned around to see a fourth companion, one he had left out in his count. A tall and slender woman around the age of twenty-four with white hair stared at him with awoken blue eyes. Her light violet clothing and the emerald tiara resembled of that wore by a Shrine Maiden at the Shrine in Guldove.

"Did I wake you up, Steena?" Serge asked. The Shrine Maiden shook her head.

"But you did wake me up," groaned Glenn. "You have been doing this for these past few nights."

"Is something wrong, Serge?" Steena asked.

"I had a bad dream... That's all," Serge replied quietly, hoping that they would leave it at that. Steena led herself against a log and looked Serge calmly in the eye.

"Serge, you know I can tell when someone is lying. That dream of yours has gotten you unpleasant. Would you like to share it? Maybe we can help."

Serge gave a quiet sigh as he propped up onto both elbows and looked at the black sky. He took a deep breath and began, "I keep having this dream of a girl on a beach looking over the ocean."

Glenn quickly interrupted. "Oh, you must be having THOSE kind of dreams... Well, let me assure you that what you are going through is perfectly normal and-"

Serge quickly raised his voice at Glenn defensively, his face beet red. "I'm not having THOSE kind of dreams! Do you want me to tell you or not?"

Glenn grinned and motioned with his hand to let Serge continue.

"As I was saying, I saw this girl on the beach. She turned around and offered me her hand... Then we somehow shifted to this stormy night at Fort Dragonia. The next thing I knew...I saw myself holding a weapon and an orb covered in blood. She was on the floor...dead." The last word was harsh yet nervously said. "That was when I woke up."

Glenn blinked a couple times looking at Serge. "It must be Kid. We all know Kid is annoying, so we have declared it a safe zone to torment Kid in our dreams-"

"No. This girl wasn't Kid. She had..." Serge stopped and looked away, fiddling with his sapphire bangs. "She had blue hair...like mine."

"...Maybe you are dreaming of that night at Fort Dragonia," Steena suggested. Glenn however shook his head in disagreement.

"But that was not how things turned out there. I was there, Miss Steena. There wasn't a girl with blue hair," the noble knight said confidently.

"Maybe it is a premonition. You had them before, I believe. So maybe you are having another one, Serge," Steena offered.

"Maybe..." Serge said doubtfully.

"Get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Serge nodded as he crawled back under his sleeping bag. Soon, everyone who was awake crept under their sleeping bag and slept under the quiet starry sky

* * *

In a void of endless obscurity, a creature rested limply. Its life force drained away from the fight it had failed a short time ago. Broken wings and scars from the past were all that reflected its defeat. Before its death, it cursed at its failure and vowed to eliminate the people who overcame it in this pervious combat if it ever lived again. But it was now a lifeless corpse, slowly disintegrating. No harm it could bring on anyone else again. 

Or could it?

Not far, a black hole swirled, swallowing common asteroids. But by unbelievable force, a small black comet darted from the engulfing black hole and neared the dead carcass. A spark of a dark aura darkened from a crystal formed by the comet as the comet's tail died.

One yellow eye fired opened. Color flushed through the veins. Its wings flapped as strength empowered the creature. It roared from its eternal blackout and gazed around the void of outer space.

With one eye, it spotted the crystal. Laughter exited its mouth as it grasped hold to the tiny crystal.

"So...a crack in the gateways has been revealed..." it scorned. "Hee-hee-hee... It seemed Fate has denied all of them... Dragon Guardian, you will join me soon enough... And the Chrono Trigger... you will fall along with the humans and races!"

It laughed ominously in the silent space as the crystal in its claw glittered its evil gleams.

Its unheard roar of laughter resounded to the blue planet many light-years away. The winds caught it and brought it across the oceans, to three islands that stood in a circle. In another realm that lay in the center of the islands, the wind was captured and drew to the ears of a creature that lied asleep within for many centuries. Its eye, that was within the center of its forehead shot open, a deep-blue light shimmering from it. In a deep voice that had lost its youth, it spoke with alarm.

"_**It has begun..."  
**_

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He just couldn't sleep. Every time Serge closed his eyes, he would see the cerulean-haired girl's smile. And every time he saw her smile, he would remember her gory death. 

Serge sat up, wide-awake. Was Steena right? That it was just an omen, he wondered. Wasn't this girl in danger? Serge wished he had the answers but that wouldn't happen. And why did she look so familiar?

'_Just where have I met her? I feel like I have. But where?'_ he asked himself.

Serge stared up at the stars. He was starting to feel uneasy. He wondered if this was a repeat of someone's death. Kid was nearly killed before, in which he did not want to remember that day in Fort Dragonia. Yet, he shouldn't feel worried. He remembered clearly of the unusual weapon the girl carried. A long blade in a cloth sheath he recalled. For such a girl, she looked as if she could wield the heavy blade with no trouble.

And yet dwelling in his guts, he knew he should worry. But why? For someone who he saw in a dream and for someone who he barely remembered.

Or could he remember her? That was impossible.

Ding!

In the bushes, a pair of blue and green eyes watched Serge carefully as he sighed deeply. Under the moonlight, flickering blue scales glittered. It had two large flippers and a silky mermaid tail where tattooed was a symbol of a teardrop falling, resembling "water". Its ears were the likeness of the fins of a fish.

On one ear was clicked with a small bell by a chain. It had clear transparent wings, waving like fins. For a moment, it watched silently at Serge but in a while, it would change its pattern. The creature stole up slowly without his suspicion.

Ding!

Serge heard the bell shake behind him. He looked back and before he knew it, the creature leapt and dove towards the bag, taking it around its neck and hovered away in midair, its wings taking flight.

"Hey! That's my bag!" Serge shouted, getting to his feet. He was soon giving chase but the creature was swift, hovering through the air like a jet. The rattling of its bell woke his companions up. Fargo snorted from his sleep while Glenn woke up, still drowsy.

"What the hell are you shouting about!?" Kid groaned. Still weary from sleep, she did not notice the creature coming. The creature jumped up over her head and landed on her stomach, giving her a sharp pain. "Omph!"

The creature dashed away, leaving Kid clenching her stomach and soared to a lake not far away.

"Bloody hell...! Let me after that thin'!" Soon, dwelling in anger, Kid got up followed after the creature. As she and Serge sprinted after the creature, they reached out to grab the swift creature but it just slipped out of their hands and hovered in rapid speed. It then stopped at the lake and turned around. Seeing the advantages, Kid charged faster than Serge, wanting to make fish stew out of it.

"Now I got you!" Kid yelled, plunging to grab it. The creature, however, suddenly smiled, waved with its flipper, sharply turned to the lake and hovered over the water.

"Huh?" Kid uttered, heading straight into the waters.

Sploosh!

The thief splashed into the cold icy waters. The creature was halfway flying over the lake, when it halted in midair. It turned and gazed at Serge. He gasped softly, his eyes meeting its glowing blue eyes.

"_Chrono Trigger..." _

A clear, soft voice resounded in his ears. He took a step back in shock and stared around, then back to the creature.

"_Come to Water Dragon Isle. Make harsh. For there, I shall await you..." _

The creature was talking to him. He stared at it for a mere second before Kid got to her knees, looking fuming mad. Since the creature's element would be Blue by just looking at its skin color, she knew its weakness should be the element, Red, the blazing fire of magic. "Time to burn! Fireball!"

From her hands, a ball of red-hot fire ignited and charged towards the creature. However, the creature did not fling, did not flee. Only raised a flipper and pointed its tip to the charging fireball. Instantly, a stream of liquid swiftly flowed up in the air and swirled around the fireball, wrapping it. Steam hissed and passed by the smiling creature.

"What the hell-?!" Kid was nearly speechless.

"Now, lassie, that isn't the way to defeat an enemy," Fargo exclaimed as he arrived to the scene, seizing something from his pocket. Quickly, he took out an element, Yellow, his hands charging with electricity. "This is how! Thunda Storm!"

Series of thunderbolts were released from Fargo's hands. It headed towards the creature. As the energy shot towards the floating menace, the creature pointed down its flippers, the tips touching the water surface. Streams of dewdrops emerged from the lake and encircled around the creature. Ripples drifted over the water surface.

The blast of energy shot to the rushing waters but was deflected away. Sparks of electricity dissolved away in a blink of an eye.

"Blimey! How did it-!?" Fargo yelled, disbelieving of what had happened.

As the rushing streams of water subsided and fell back into the lake, the creature was gone, leaving no trace.

"_I shall wait for you, Chrono Trigger..." _

Again the voice resounded in the air.

"_And you shall open the door..." _

"What do you mean?" Serge asked.

"_You shall see..." _

The last word echoed in the night and the hastening waters settled to calm ripples. All was quiet again.

All was quiet.

* * *

"WHAT!?" The scream could have been heard from miles away. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT FISH STOLE THE CHRONO CROSS!!!?" Kid screamed her voice out. 

"So it was after the Chrono Cross," Steena exclaimed. "But why would it want it?"

"It appeared to be a lizard of some sort," Glenn stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe we should have Luccia figure this thing out for us," Fargo chipped in, lighting up another cigar.

"Oi, you old git. We're halfway across this continent and it'll take days to reach back to Viper Manor!" Kid snapped.

The conversion went on. None realized Serge was quiet. He turned to the lake where the creature was last seen. He could still remember the motherly eyes and the smile the creature gave.

"...Somehow that creature knew I was the Chrono Trigger," Serge said in his usual quiet tone. Most of the camp became silent, surprised.

Steena sat on a rock and began to think awhile. When she came up with her idea she told everyone, "This creature must be a Shadow. One of Fate's last minute ideas to kill us. Seems strong enough."

Most in the camp nodded dumbly. Serge however, shook his head in disagreement.

"No... It seems somehow, different..." Serge said, trailing off. "It just couldn't be a Shadow."

"Well, if it is a Shadow, it must be a new and improved one. Cause I've never seen one use water to deflect electricity like it did," Fargo added.

"Well, what should we do? Follow it?" Glenn asked.

"...I want to go to Water Dragon Isle," Serge said, standing up. "It said to go to there quickly."

"Now how would you know that fish talk, matey?" Fargo shouted.

"Why not?" Steena said off handedly, grasping everyone's attention. "We might get our answers there."

"If that's where the Chrono Cross is gonna be, so be it," Kid muttered as she tapped her foot impatiently. An agreement was made and soon the whole troop began packing.

Tossing his weapon and now his only belonging, the MasterMune, over his shoulder, Serge took one look at the lake where the creature vanished. As he turned to follow his friends, Glenn spoke out.

"If we are going to Water Dragon Isle, how are we going to get a boat? We are weeks away from the nearest town."

Everyone stopped, realizing that Water Dragon Isle was only accessible by boat. How would they get a boat when they are far from Arni Village, Serge's village, and far from Termina, a port facing the east winds, they wondered.

"Ah, don't get yourself in a pickle jar," Fargo declared. "You got yourself a captain here. I've got a perfect plan."

"Then why do I feel unsure 'bout this?" Kid muttered, feeling butterflies fluttering down in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Bloody hell...I still think that plan Fargo cooked up is a total washout. Why couldn't we just walk to Termina and get a boat?" 

"Because it would take two week to get back. This is the only option we got," Serge answered to Kid's question. That was a reasonable answer but truthfully, he wanted to go to Water Dragon Isle immediately. His thoughts ran wonderingly, recalling of the creature that somewhat attacked their camp.

Materials were needed to accomplish the success of the plan and gratefully, the Hydra Marshes were not too far. As a natural preserve, life thrived wildly. Lakes of green liquid flourished over the autumn-painted landscape. Flowering over the rocky paths were swamp plants, giant ballooned spores and growths of fungus. Webbed across the murky ground were silky threads of white mucky life.

They approached a mysterious path inside the Hydra Marshes. Leading upwards to the canopy of the marshes were enormous branches. Each branch would led one astray but some to the depth of the Hydra Marshes. Along the branches, creatures were in hiding. Leading up to a break in the large branches, the group caught sight of a kindly old man.

"Be wary of the toxins," he called out.

"Toxins? No toxins here, matey," Fargo bellowed.

"You'd be surprised on how much you don't know," the old man laughed.

"Sorry ol' man," Kid turned to the sickly man. "We better get goin'. We've got better things ta do,"

"Be sure not to walk over the cracks, ya hear?" The snow-haired man laughed as he galloped away.

"What do you think he meant by 'cracks?'" Glenn utterly inquired. The group was surely about to find out. Along the snake-like road, came a serene resting spot.

"Arg, are those what he was talkin' about?" Fargo pointed to the creases in the soggy earth.

"Maybe..." Serge called out, unsure of himself.

"Only one way ta find out!" Kid jumped onto the middle crack, spontaneously stomping on the ground around her. A few seconds later, she stopped. "See, there ain't nothing wrong with-"

SNAP!

Instinct kicking in, Kid tried to grab the nearest thing she could reach as the nimble ground around her fell beneath. That nearest thing was Serge's hand and they both plunged together.

"Help...!" Serge meekly cried as Kid gasped, seeing he hadn't grabbed anything in time.

A loud crash resounded above the breaking of twigs and small roots that were bedding their fall. What was more, Kid had landed on top of Serge so the only one with physical pain was he.

"Are you alright!?" Glenn called from above.

"Damn! That hurt," Kid complained.

"Tell me about it," Serge grumbled, unsure if he could feel his spine.

"What'd you see down there?" Fargo yelled.

Serge and Kid got up and peered around the dimness. What they apparently landed was on a small island of roots surrounded by a shallow moat of greenish water. Light streamed down from the opening above them. Smooth-polished stones climbed towards the opening, too steep to climb out. But not far, a stairway to an aperture meant a way out. Not far, across the moat, a small crate was dry on a piece of land.

"There's something here," Kid shouted and walked cautiously to the crate. He peeked inside and then shut it, saying calmly, "Only a fairy that looks dehydrated or sick."

"What?" Serge cried, rushing over.

Kid, realizing the content was a living thing, quickly opened the crate and pulled out the fragile Forest Fairy. The fairy was small enough to be carry like a child. She wore bright green clothes and a pointed green hat. Her hair was sparkling violet. Despite she was unconscious, a rod in the form of a violet and white flower, which was seemingly to be her weapon, was still gripped in her hand.

"Hey! What did you find!?" Glenn yelled to get some attention.

"Bloody hell... Serge, she doesn't look in good shape!" Kid cried out. "Better use some Blue elements."

"Alright," Serge agreed and reached into his pocket. He suddenly blinked, realizing something amiss.

"What's wrong, mate?"

Serge's jaws hung slightly as he realized his mistake. "...I left my elements in my bag... That thing took those away too..."

"You WHAT!? How the hell can you be so stupid to put those in your bag!? Now how are we supposed ta help her!?"

A moan disturbed Kid from trying to punch the Chrono Trigger. The faerie was coming around. She slowly opened her jade eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Serge asked, seeing she was still hanging on.

Suddenly, the fairy's eyes shot wide and she struggled to try to escape from Kid's grasp.

"Hey, what's wrong with ya!? Is this how ya treat those who helped ya?" Kid snapped.

"Get out of here!" the faerie yelled, fear dwelling in her eyes.

"Why?"

"I'M WHY!" A thundering feminine voice nearly shook the cavern. It sounded from above. Glenn and Fargo looked up and dotting high in the sky, something deep blue with traces of purple and orange was heading their way.

"Watch out!" Fargo yelled, grabbing Glenn by the shirt and moving away as it crashed into the cavern. Serge and Kid had noticed the incoming invader. Quickly they rushed off to the far edge of the shallow, just missing the small but dangerous impact that hit the small island.

Clearing the dust and spores that disrupted into the atmosphere, Serge looked up at the invader and wished he hadn't.

Six tentacles waved about, connecting to a giant blue creature. Its mouth was a large slit across its long face, bearing jagged jaws like a shark. It had huge eyes; its pupils sharp like a snake's. It fluttered extremely long eyelashes and gazed at its intruders.

"How DARE you evade MY beautiful home and try to take MY dinner!" she erupted, waving her tentacles furiously.

"This is your home? Excuse us, but maybe you should add some decorations to call it home, mate," Kid joked, trying to keep her bravery intact.

The creature ignored her. "But then again, two more will make an excellent gourmet. I, Madame Pentapus, will have human chops de luxe and fairy cutlet tonight!" she cried out, giving an utterly laughter.

Serge and Kid looked at her uneasily as the shadow of a raising tentacle darkened over them.

"Somehow, this does not look good," Serge muttered.

Kid moved to the left, holding the Forest Fairy in her arms while Serge moved to the right crashing into the moat. Both dodged the powerful tentacle.

"We have to help them, Fargo!" Glenn shouted.

"Actually what I was thinking, mate!" Fargo exclaimed. Unexpectedly, the Captain Pirate shoved the noble knight off his feet. "You go first."

Fargo watched Glenn plunge into the shallow moat and a mighty shallow splash was heard below. Glenn shook the water out of his white hair and glared up. "You did that on purpose, did you not!?"

Fargo jumped in to join the battle, taking his sword. He landed into the moat, which caught Pentapus' attention.

"Two more to add to my dish!" she screamed happily, flashing her shark-like teeth. She fired a tentacle at him.

Fargo shifted his sword back, gathering his energy to bring one forbidden deathblow. "Invincible!" With a swift sway of his sword, the deathblow was unleashed. It sliced off Pentapus' discharging tentacle. The chopped tentacle fell and slithered about until it stopped moving.

Pentapus screamed with pain and then looked down with antagonism. "You will REGRET doing that to my beautiful tentacle!"

"OH SHUT UP, YOU UGLY SQUID!!!" Kid screamed, getting sick and tired of the monster's self-centeredness. Red element, blazing hot, built up within her free hand. "FIREBALL!"

The scorching fireball shot at her will and towards their enemy. Marvelously, Pentapus dodged the attack and the flare hit the wall of the cavern. Kid cursed under her breath but avoided a firing tentacle.

"Sonic Sword!" Glenn cried out courageously, sprinting towards Pentapus in rapid speed. He raised his sword and effectively, sliced off three tentacles. Pentapus screamed and in fury, attacked with her remaining tentacles.

Everyone quickly and desperately tried to evade the attacks. Serge, who had already seized the MasterMune, swirled it into position and wedged it at another tentacle.

One tentacle left. Pentapus was soon defenseless.

"Now for the finishing touch!" Serge yelled as all the men dashed in with their weapons held high.

"Fools!" Pentapus screamed. Without warning, she fired her last tentacle at all three. Serge, Glenn and Fargo crashed to the rocky wall and collapsed into the watery moat. Weapons scattered afar.

"Now it's MY finishing touch!" Pentapus yelled, raising her tentacle.

Everyone clenched their teeth in shock as the tentacle was shot, ready to give a deadly blow.

"Everyone, watch out!" Kid yelled desperately, for she couldn't step in for she had the Forest Fairy in her hands. It would endanger the fairy.

Her yell woke the fairy. The fairy stared up widely, seeing her rescuers in trouble. Bravery gathered within her heart. She seized up her floral wand and poked to Pentapus.

"Raz-Flower!" the fairy yelled and magic in unexplained detail injured from her floral wand in an instant. Pentapus, distracted, turned to see the sparkling sphere of enchantment firing towards and before Serge, Glenn and Fargo.

A burst of colorful light ignited and giant flowers bloomed before the monster. Like shields, it was protection for Serge and the others but for Pentapus, it was something that made her flat nose wiggle. A strong scent from the flowers swept across the cavern. Pentapus backed away, her tentacle covering her face.

"Ugh! I hate flowers! Disgusting smell! Ugh! Get it away!" Pentapus yelled dreadfully.

She couldn't stand the smell of flowers. There was a chance. Serge twirled around, seeing the MasterMune digging into the moat. He grabbed it and dashed towards the sidetracked monster.

"Dash and Slash!" he shouted boldly and with a powerful blade strike, he sliced the monster right down in the middle, Pentapus' guts not exploding everywhere. Everyone observed as the split-pieces of Pentapus fell down into the moat and a wave of bitter water burst out.

Serge turned around after catching his breath. Pentapus lay dead, her eyes white while everyone was saved, completely soaked. The fairy groaned weakly and once again fainted in Kid's arms.

* * *

"Lucky Glenn carries Medicine, otherwise, this lassie wouldn't make it," Fargo said as he squeezed out the water from his scarf. 

The group had climbed out of the cavern through the steep stairway, however, leading in another area of the Hydra Marshes. Everyone dried out as much water as possible while Glenn, who elegantly carried Medicine for emergency, gave some to the scrawny, fragile Forest Fairy.

The group stared down at the fairy, waiting to see movement of life. Sure enough, the Forest Fairy coughed frequently before opening her eyes. At first, she closed them again because the sunlight was burning slightly. But then, she slowly opened them again to see the faces of her rescuers.

Kid smiled. "Good. You're alright, mate. For a moment there, I'd you were a goner."

For a short moment, the fairy remained silent. Then as if snapping from a daydream, she quickly got up and hovered in the air, gasping, "Where's that monster!? Is she still around!? Where-"

"Calm down. It's okay," Serge assured. "Thanks to you, we wouldn't be able to defeat Pentapus."

The fairy stared at them as she remembered what she had done before.

"Well, enough of the silent treatment. Let's have an introduction, shall we? Call me Captain or Fargo, lassie," Fargo told her with a smirk.

"My name is Glenn," Glenn kindly introduced out his name.

"Name's Kid. Nice to meet ya," Kid voiced out.

"And I'm Serge. What's your name?" Serge asked.

"Razzly," the fairy replied with a smile. "Thank you so much for rescuing me."

"Now that you're free, where ya're heading now?" Kid inquired.

Razzly steadily looked around her surroundings, then turned back to the group. "I think I wanna get out of here. Thanks again for saving me. I hope maybe we can see each other again."

"Wait. Will you be alright alone?" Glenn requested, seeing that Razzly was attempting to leave a dangerous place alone.

She nodded. "It's okay. Now that Pentapus is gone, it won't be any trouble getting out of here."

"Well, we'd better get what we need for the boat, mateys," Fargo instructed. All of the comrades agreed and soon, they said their goodbyes to the Forest Fairy.

Razzly watched her saviors leave to find the materials they need. She smiled, feeling the sun's rays hit her skin. It had been a long time since she saw daylight. Just as she turned, her pointed ears perked out. She wheeled around, eyes widely. For a sound was echoing into the Hydra Marshes.

It was a soft echo that rippled within the waters from far and near. It sounded partly like a whale and partly like a dolphin and yet it sounded like it did not come from this world. But rather it came from another. It was diplomatic and serene.

Distant the song stretched across the islands and the oceans. It captured the hearts of many who heard it. All the monsters heard its cry of harmony. The slumbering creature the lie within the realm of time woke up and listened to the echoing song, one eye opened. A few people heard it as well. Even some children heard and smiled happily at the lullaby.

Like the wind, it was spreading far and wide. Its harmless cry echoed in a soft tone but resonated powerfully.

As the group was walking further into the Hydra Marshes, Serge looked up, hearing the unfamiliar call. When it entered his ears, his heart sank into the ocean of tranquility. It was as if his soul was being taken far away from the marshes, across the ocean and finally into the isle known as the Water Dragon Isle. Within there, a pair of blue eyes, the eyes he had seen before, the eyes that belonged to the blue creature, gazed at him with motherly tenderness.

'_I shall wait you, Chrono Trigger... Beckon upon trust, friendship and courage to reach me... Beckon upon your strength and wisdom... Listen...' _

For long, he listened to the peaceful tone. Then, the memory of his dream came to his mind. He recalled the mysterious girl's smile. And soon after that, another vision came to him. One that showed of a small three-and-a-half-year-old girl. Her cerulean hair was short but covered her eyes. She was holding a sheath that contained two swords.

With a raise of her head, she looked up and smiled childishly, revealing one cerulean eye.

"SERGE!"

That snapped him out of the calming trance. He turned to his friends, all wondering why he had stopped and stared into space.

"Are you coming or not?" Kid asked irritably.

"Uh, yeah!" he yelled and soon caught up with them around the bend of a branch.

Far away in the marshes, the Forest Fairy's eyes stayed wide with surprise as she listened to the prolonged song. "Can it be? The Water Dragoness...Undine is back?"

The song went on, not answering her question until it quieted and faded with the stinky breeze.

* * *

"Fargo, I know you said you got a _'perfect plan'_ but," Steena hesitated. Kid's blond eyebrow twitched with disbelief. 

Since the group was far from civilization but near the very resourceful forest, Fargo's _'perfect plan'_ was taken into action. However that _'perfect plan'_ was now seemingly not safe.

"HOW WILL THIS PLANK OF WOOD TAKE US TO THAT ISLE!?" the Shrine Maiden screamed.

The 'boat' was no more than logs tied together with strong vines and a pole struck in the centre. Cloth made from the giant leaves of the forest was hung up as a sail. Glenn and Serge panted for air, resting their aching bones after a long day of work. Following the captain's instructions, they were to build a boat that would support them across the oceans.

"Don't think of it as a plank of wood," Fargo encouraged. "Think of it as a tiny little version of the S. S. Invincible."

"Are you crazy!?" Kid shouted. "This thing will sink by the time we're halfway there!"

"Don't be such a banshee," Fargo said, ignoring her comment. "Now, all abroad, mateys!"

"I just know we're gonna drown."

"Look on the bright side," Glenn droned. "At least we'll be there by tomorrow."

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE!?"

"This is going to be a long day," Serge sighed.

"Excuse me," a whisper captured everyone's attention. Turning their gaze, the spotted the fairy hovering over the ground. Razzly had followed. "But are you going to Water Dragon Isle?"

"Yes, we are," Glenn answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to come along!" she suddenly yelled with determination.

In silence, everyone stared at the Forest Fairy, wondering if she was joking.

"What?" Kid muttered.

"Please. You have to understand. I have to go to Water Dragon Isle!" Razzly cried.

"But why-" Serge said but was cut short by Steena.

"Do you know something that's in the Water Dragon Isle?" Steena asked.

Razzly nodded. "Undine is going to be there."

"Undine?" everyone repeated.

"Who's this Undine person?" Fargo asked.

"Oh, Undine's not a person," giggled Razzly. "She's been there for a very long time before the Water Dragon God went to the isle."

"You seem to know this Undine very much," Serge uttered seriously.

"Well, the truth is...I really don't know much about Undine," Razzly laughed as she scratched her head sheepishly, enough to bring everyone's composure down.

"Then why the hell is she so important when you don't know her!?" Kid screamed.

"Because...she has returned."

The group stared at her, confused by what she meant.

"I've heard stories that Undine would return one day to the Water Dragon Isle and meet the Forest Fairies there. My grandmamma told me that she will come back to bring a gift for us. It is an important event not to be missed, she told me, because it has been over eighty centuries since she appeared in the isle."

"Eighty!? Eighty centuries!? How old is she!?" Kid yelled in shock.

"She may be right, Kid," Steena exclaimed. "This Undine may not be human."

"But I wonder... could that creature that took the Chrono Cross belong to her?" Glenn inquired.

"Could be. But why?"

"Probably..." Serge began as Fargo snatched out a damp cigar and tried to attempt to light it. "Undine might want us to meet her there."

"Are you sure, Serge?" Glenn posed

"Razzly, Undine seems like an important...being, right?"

"Yes, Sergey," Razzly replied. Serge raised an eyebrow, recalling that he had once recalled a nickname like that from a pink dog at his home village. "From what I heard, she is supposed to be kind and gentle."

"Maybe, Undine is the one who is leading us to her. Maybe to meet her?" Serge suggested.

"Or probably it's a trap!" Kid shouted. "Serge! This could be another one of Fate's bloody trap!"

"Kid is right," Steena offered. "But you are right, too. We don't know who this Undine is so we can't jump to conclusions. We might as well get our answers at Water Dragon Isle."

"Please! Let me come!" Razzly begged. "If all the stories are true, if Undine is really coming, I have to go! Please?"

"You do know it will be dangerous," Glenn stated.

"So? I have Flower Power!" Razzly cried out triumphantly, waving her floral wand. Soon she fell serious. "And besides all that, I really need to see Undine. If she's really coming...then it'll be the greatest opportunity I've ever seen."

The whole group fell silent. Razzly waited, hoping that they would agree to bring her. Hoping that she could go to Water Dragon Isle with them.

"Why not?" Serge inquired suddenly. "You saved us back at the marshes. So the least thing we can do to return the favor is to let you come along."

Razzly smiled widely, happy to hear those words. "Thank you! Thank you, Sergey!"

"Serge, are you sure about this? Bringing her along?" Glenn asked, concerning about the little fairy and the dangers they would approach in sea.

"If we said no, she would come along anyway. Besides, she did save us."

"Geez, one more to add to this group that is gonna face chaos and death in the next few hours..." Kid grumbled as she went off to get organized.

"I see we haven't met yet" Steena exclaimed. "I am Steena, a Shrine Maiden from Guldove."

"My name is Razzly," the fairy introduced. "Thank you all, so much."

Fargo was still attempting to light his cigar in frustration while everyone prepared for the voyage.

"This could be a sign to quit smoking, Captain," Steena sneered.

* * *

"For the record of all this, I DON'T LIKE WATER WHEN IT'S LIKE THIS!" Kid blast out. The clouds overhead began to swirl closer together as a soft shower began. Waves were thrashing about, trying to seize the passengers aboard the boat and take them down to watery graves. 

"Always raining on my parade..." Fargo said, laughing softly.

"How sturdy is this bloody deathtrap again?" Kid asked irritably.

"I am positive this boat will hold together so long as a storm isn't too rough," Fargo said, looking at the sky smiling. Kid was starting to get annoy, raising a fist in attempt to punch him. However, Serge tried to calm her down by holding her down.

"How far are we from the land?" Steena asked.

"We're about...two miles away from Water Dragon Isle," Glenn replied, reading the map he possessed.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Serge asked worriedly. "To sail in a storm?"

"Arg, don't worry! My ship has sailed through many storms and this is nothing too serious," Fargo laughed.

"I'm worried," Serge mumbled.

Thunder bellowed in the sky rolling along the waves at a high pitch boom. Lightening struck the water creating a large wave. The small boat was thrashed around the ocean like a small toy in a bathtub. Kid and Fargo both held onto the mast as Steena, Razzly, Serge, and Glenn all held onto each other.

Glenn shielded his eyes from the beating rain as he held on, looking for their destination. But only a plague of thick mist was in their way. How it got there, he wondered.

"Fargo, do you get fogs often at sea?"

"Fogs? Of course, in my sea-going days! ...Why?"

"I think we are heading towards one now."

The group looked up and took notice of the fade cloud of water vapor.

"Fogs don't form during thunderstorms," Steena uttered with a raised eyebrow.

"This one does," Glenn said, just as the fog gulped them.

"Do you hear something?" Razzly inquired, a bit frightened.

"What?" Serge asked.

"...Lighting. It sounds close, Sergey."

"Lighting?" Kid cried out, feeling uncomfortable. "If there was lighting close by, we'd be electrocuted by now!"

Surrounded by the misty clouds, Serge cleared away a puff of mist that blocked his vision. As he did so, a glimpse of a yellow flash caught his sight.

Far away, a small childish creature furred with feathers roamed the cloudy sky. Its size was a third of a human's height, four inches smaller than the small blue creature that invaded the camp. Belts buckled around its arms and legs. A choker with a ring fastened around its neck. Bushed up, the end of his long tail blazed colorful feathers, each conducting sparks. Around its spiked-up hair was a thick band where its sharp eyebrows concealed under, hiding a fraction of its spunkiness.

It stayed in one spot, hovering over the waters and gazing up to the sky. Serge watched as it hung up one fist, a point of a claw to the firmament. Quickly as it had raised its clawed fist, it stroke down and at its silent call, lighting formed in a spark below the creature. Jolts curved around the creature and fired towards the black clouds. It watched them being swallowed within the rainstorm, corrupting the voltage. It charged every jolt more and more, causing the storm to anger.

For such a creature to exist, he could tell its powers were equal to Yellow elements, but more divine.

"Bloody hell, what the heck is that!?" Kid yelled. His friends now noticed its existence.

"Not like any kind of monsters I know of," Fargo admitted.

The misty clouds consumed the feathery creature up as flashes distorted the darkened scenery above the group. An unusual spark behind the curtains of clouds alarmed Glenn. Then, out of the blues, the creature emerged from the clouds, diving face to face towards their boat.

"What the-!!!?" the creature screamed, making everyone's hearts skip a beat to even hear the creature speak in human tongue. But what was worse was the creature was heading their way. The creature couldn't stop in time in such a short distance.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" The creature's warning was in vain.

CRASH! CRACK!

Contact to the boat was made. The impact of the electrifying creature hit the small boat, tearing it to pieces. Small sparks from its bushy tail discharged out, breaking bits of wood like daggers. The creature's back broke the small mast and was sent flying uncontrollably.

"DAMN YOU STUPID MORTALS!!!" Those words escaped from the creature's mouth as it disappeared into the mist clouds, feathers drifting behind.

"I thought the bloody freak said he'll handle it!" Kid screamed grabbing onto a piece of wood.

"HOLD ON MATEYS!" Fargo bellowed over the ocean.

A large wave swept over the people sending them off, each in different directions. Serge grabbed to the nearest broken piece of wood. Fargo grabbed Kid and Glenn while Steena swam after a small package, grabbing it.

The waves crashed against each other as the storm reached its prime peak. Serge looked into the air and was sure he saw a yellow spark far away where the creature had disappeared to flowing towards the black skies.

"Over 'ere, mate!" Kid shouted to Serge waving her arms. Serge swam over to Kid and they both regrouped with everyone. Fargo left everyone in a small area as he pulled ropes together. He tossed some of the rope to Serge and ordered him to tie it. Together Fargo and Serge made a tiny raft. Everyone swam along the edges of the boat as they dogpaddled to Water Dragon Isle.

"Look!" Razzly cried, the direction of her view to the sky. Glenn had hurled her out of the water and carried her on his back.

Everyone gazed up to the storm that now was furiously irritated by the sudden impact. Out of the storm slithered a serpent-like creature, clothed with static-electrified feathers. It was long enough to coil around the storm. Popping out of the end of the storm was its feathery tail. Its face was like that of a wolf as it bared its teeth.

Instead of a howl, it roared like a dragon, erupting thunders in the clouds at its will. Sapphire eyes widened as Serge examined the serpent, to see another dragon existing in this world.

Finishing its cry of anger, it slowly gazed down with its black eyes, eyeing at the group.

"Oh bloody hell... Please tell me it's not looking at us as food?" Kid moaned.

The serpent raised up its head and roared to the sky. Then it dove towards them, opening its jaws wide. Everyone shut their eyes, not because the expectation of the electrifying feathers that would make contact to the water surface but because of the huge mouth that would swallow them whole first.

Far off, the three islands that stood in its forever circle, were nearly insight behind the rushing waves. Within the elderly creature was now slumbering within the hidden realm. Suddenly, it shot open its eye, as if knowing what was happening outside its domain. It swiftly got onto its four legs, enfolded wings and cried a thundering roar, more frightening than the serpent's. The roar exploded out of the realm and deafened the loud thunders.

The serpent halted and raised its eyes to the islands. Serge and his companions, seeing the serpent had decided not to eat but to listen to the sudden roar, followed its gaze to the islands and then looked back, worried if it would continue on.

In time, once the exploding roar died away, the serpent turned back to the mortals. Yet it did not move, did not budge, did not attack. It just stared at them. It might be pity that made the serpent stopped, Steena thought. But she knew they had to be cautious, to be prepared for the unexpected worse.

It stared at them for one quiet moment and then rose up its bushy tail. Voltage shocked through the feathery fabric. Fargo's eyes went wide. He knew what was going to happen.

"Quickly, get on! If that furball of vigor hits the water, we could all fried!" Fargo said quickly, pushing Kid and Steena onto the boat. "Hopefully the wood will protect us from the massive electric discharge..."

Everyone climbed aboard the even smaller raft as they waited for the inevitable.

As if letting go, the creature's tail plummeted down in swift motion towards the ocean. It was soon to crash into the sea, letting out a blast of light and energy.

As the freefall bushy tail got closer to the water the energy got even more massive than it was. Steena closed her eyes, as did everyone else. The giant tail hit the water with a loud splash followed by a massive explosion accompanied by a tidal wave that headed right at the boat.

"BRACE YOURSELVES, MATEYS!" Fargo shouted, holding Steena and Kid tightly to himself to shield them from the oncoming doom. Serge opened his eyes to the wave and all he could remember was the face of the girl from his dreams. His eyes caught something strange about the wave. Along the middle of the wave was a gigantic hole that dwelled within the three islands, swirling and swallowing everything it could grasp. He tried to see what was inside, but it was dark and empty. He closed his eyes tightly one last time.

After that, the world went blank.

* * *

Vickie: Finally...after countless sleepless nights of thinking this crossover and getting great help from great authors...I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! MUAHAHAHAH!!! 

Aurora: Ah, shut up and get on with it.

Vickie: You have no share of pride, do you?

Aurora: WHAAAT!!!? -Tries to kill the authoress but is dragged away by Rod the Vagrant-

Vickie: Now, despite that I didn't get any reviews for a while, I hope this chapter will attract a lot. Now, I like to dedicate this chapter to two great authors who helped me finish this chapter. Pauli, a great writer who shares a Chrono Cross fanfic entitled **"Chrono Cross: Weaving Paths Complete!"** with his brother, Witten's Hand and RikkuxStarr, authoress of a Chrono Cross fanfic entitled **"Zutto"**. Thank you, Pauli for helping me and thanks, Rikku for helping me fill up the empty spaces! I hope you two will enjoy reading this chapter.

Now, my final declaration is that chapter two won't be coming too soon as my examinations shall come and torment in. In the meantime, I hope you readers will enjoy. Just one thing, PLEASE REVIEW IT!!! IT'LL MAKE ME SO HAPPY BEFORE I DIE IN MY EXAMS! OH, PRETTY PLEASE, SAY YOU WILL!? PLEASE!?


	4. Chapter Two: The Time Keeper

**Chapter Two **

**The Time Keeper**

Drip!

Awakened to the sound of water droplets, Serge gradually opened his eyes but shielded them away from the blinding light that shone above. As his vision focused, he felt the ground hard and cold, having expected it to be a sandy beach. Getting to his knees, he gazed around, hoping to find his friends but instead found himself in a place unknown to his knowledge.

The light, which made his eyes blink, belonged to the light bulbs of a lamppost that positioned in the center of the floor. The floor on which he stood was polished olive-green, bordered by old rusted fences. Beyond the fences was a void of nothing, of darkness, of whispering sounds that came from everywhere and nowhere.

His attention slipped as he listened. The sound of the ocean beating drifted and the laughter of children muffled above. Then the sound of the sea breeze howled and the talks of a crowd rained on. Sounds that belonged to the voices of people and nature whispered all around him, like melodies dancing in the air.

"Hello, Chrono Trigger." He sharply turned to the voice that suddenly spoke. And met the being that appeared from nowhere.

Feathers fluttered over the polished floor. A colorless luminosity beamed around the creature's fur of white and cyan. With two pairs of dove wings carrying the strange creature, it hovered tenderly like an angel. Its long thin tail tinted with stripes and its feathery ears stood demonic with talons. However, its creature face reflected gentleness and happiness. On one wing was a dyed tattoo showing an hourglass, a symbol meaning "hour".

"...Who are you?" Serge managed to ask.

"That's a first commotion I ever got from something who has control over time," it hummed with a smile with raised eyebrows. "My name is Hora, the Time Sylph."

"The Time Sylph?"

The creature nodded. "And where you are? You are in a place called the Bend of Time. Here is where your nightmares of the past come alive. And you must face them again once more."

"My nightmares?"

"Yes. But it also serves another purpose. The sounds you hear are the sounds from the past, present and the future, all outside of the Bend of Time. We are listening to people's emotions, nature's calls, monsters' battle cries and many more that has happened before, now, and after." Her attitude suddenly changed from softness to roughness. "But you're not here to listen to a lot of annoying sounds. You're here...because Articulus wants to see you."

"Who?" Serge asked.

"Don't make me repeat again," she groaned softly, giving a glare that made him shrug his shoulders. "Now, Articulus is-"

"Articulus is the watcher of eras, the Ladon of Time, one of the Spiritual Guardians that watches over our world, Cytherea and this world."

Hora glared back at the direction of where the voice interrupted her speech. "You be quiet, you Nu!"

Out of the dimness, a blue creature appeared. Serge wasn't sure if it was a creature or a human. It had a round-shaped body with two thin arms and two thin legs. It had scruffy green hair and a big mouth under its small eyes.

"Cytherea?" Serge repeated. Never once had he heard such a name before.

Hora looked back at him. "A different world where that girl in your dream lives upon, of course."

"How did you-!?"

Hora held a paw up as a halt. "You'll get your answers sooner than you expect. But I take you're curious about this question. What are Spiritual Guardians? Am I right?"

Serge fell silent but nodded.

"Well, so-called Chrono Trigger. Spiritual Guardians are-"

"The third division of deities," again the Nu interrupted. Hora glared at the Nu, bearing her canines. "The ones who have authority over small matters of a world, Cytherea alone, such as magic, dimensions, time, space, the moons and the sun. Hora, however, is not a Spiritual Guardian but rather a Demi-Guardian, a negligible ethereal creature."

"Do you have to give THAT detail!?" she snapped.

"Despite Demi-Guardians and Spiritual Guardians are immortal, Spiritual Guardians have the authority over Demi-Guardians and Guardians. Thus they are called the Demi-gods."

"Demi-gods? Wait a minute..." Serge muttered.

"One more word out of you and I'll send you to the time where volcanoes were still erupting," Hora threatened the Nu and turned back to Serge. "You got that right. Who you're dealing with happens to be a god. At least you're not dealing with the six Uber-Gods. And don't bet on meeting the Gods of All. Those guys aren't around anymore," Hora explained, despite Serge was semi-clueless of what she said. "Now, like I said before, Articulus wants to see you, the Assassin of Time. Kind of funny, he would usually erase you from existence because you were a threat to time, but he didn't. He used to be very protective about time."

"What do you mean?"

"What'd I mean? Sheez!" Hora slapped herself on the face. "You were the one who split the timeline of this world into two distorted times, changing the course of history. You created a world of illusion from the real world and brought characters to encounter those in the other. I still don't understand why Articulus let you off so easily."

Serge drew back in his thoughts. He was, in fact, the Chrono Trigger. If he was a threat to time, why didn't this Ladon of Time erase him from existence?

"Well, then. Are you ready for combat?"

Serge turned his gaze from the floor to the Time Sylph, puzzled by what she meant. "Huh?"

"I'm the only one around here who doesn't trust you because you're the Assassin of Time and it's my job to protect time, whether Articulus likes it or not. Get ready, Chrono Trigger."

"Now, wait a minute!" Serge hesitated.

"What for? You have nowhere to turn back. And Articulus wants to meet you. I want to know why...why of all people he is so interested in you. Even if you were to find a way to turn back, I would still fight you."

"Now wait, Hora. Articulus wants to see the Chrono Trigger and it is bad enough you fight against him because you are still a rookie," the blue creature said.

POW!

Hora, in a fit of fury, slammed her fist at the blue creature in the face without wheeling around. The Nu fell back, unconscious. Serge gave a silent stare at the Time Sylph as she took a deep breath to calm her anger down.

"What will it be, Chrono Trigger?" she asked.

"...If it's a fight you want." He seized the MasterMune, positioning himself into battle. "Then it's a fight you'll get!"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" she cried with a grin and soon enough her wings lengthened, wrapping around her small form. Light glittered over the feathers, changing to a black glow. The wings then swirled, distorting their feathery figures and soon broke away. Feathers exploded and a black panther leaped towards him with daggering claws.

'_A demon panther!?'_ he screamed in his head, his heart skipping. Serge swiftly raised the MasterMune as the panther made contact to its crooked pole. He pushed the panther away and swirled the MasterMune in his hand. The panther got up and roared. Just like the one that attacked him when he was three.

"_Chrono Trigger! You'd better be careful with Hora!" _

A voice Serge recognized resounded from his MasterMune._ "Doreen, you know her?"_

"_We go way back." _

_"Doreen once made Hora angry,"_ a second voice resounded. It was the voice of Masa.

"_Because she stole her favourite snack,"_ a third voice resounded. The voice of Mune.

"_You two be quiet!" _Doreen yelled.

"Heh," the panther suddenly laughed. "So the tale about you having the MasterMune is true... But that doesn't mean you can defeat me with that! Ready or not, here I come!"

The panther charged towards the Chrono Trigger and leapt into the air. Serge swayed the MasterMune but surprisingly, the panther landed on all four on the metal blade of the swallow and somersaulted into the air, landing behind him.

"_You got to be careful! Hora isn't your average enemy!"_ Doreen explained. _"She is capable of modifying herself into anyone's nightmares from the past, present and future. Modifying herself into someone's nightmare from the future is far worse!" _

Serge wheeled around, in time to avoid the panther's swinging claws. The panther skidded across the polished and hissed at Serge, giving a readied dash. Serge held the MasterMune in defense, blocking the panther's poisonous bite. The strength of the panther was greater than he had expected. Of course, he was dealing with a godly being that had the ability to turn into his worse nightmare.

Backing a step, he threw the panther aside and wielded the weapon in place as the panther recovered from its fall. The panther roared again and dashed towards him. With a swing, he wheeled away from the daggering claws and hit a strike at the beast's shoulder.

The panther skidded on the floor on four. Serge looked back, expecting to see it fall. He gasped.

The wound that he inflicted was slowly healing. It was regenerating.

"_Hey! That's cheating!" _Masa cried.

"_Of course, she would cheat! She's immortal!" _Mune shouted.

The panther turned to the Chrono Trigger as the wound completely healed. "This is the first. No one has ever struck an injury at me. However, it'll be your last!"

Serge gritted his teeth as the panther darted. He gave a sway of the MasterMune as it approached closer.

Suddenly, it disappeared like a flash. Gone before the metal would hit its fur.

"What!?" Serge yelled at its unexpected disappearance.

He felt a presence above him. He knew what it was. The panther was a few feet above him. Serge's eyes shot wide. How did Hora get up there, he wondered.

"This ends here!" the panther roared, pointing its poisonous claws at Serge as gravity seized it. Serge looked up, seeing there was not enough time to attack or avoid. He was sure to be poisoned by the panther's claws once again.

**"_Stop."_**

Then, it stopped. The expectance of the claws making contact to his skin, the hissing sound muttering in his ears did not occur. Nothing. It never happened.

Serge opened his eyes slowly and stared up to the frozen face of the panther baring its fangs. He blinked several times before taking the reality that his enemy was stationary in midair. He gave a wave of his hand to the panther, noticing its eyes not twitching.

"What the...?"

"It was Articulus."

Serge turned to the route of the voice. The Nu stood there, having gained its conscious during the battle. On its head was a bandage.

"Articulus must not want Hora to fight against you. He did say there should be no interruptions," the Nu said. "Didn't you hear him command time to stop her?"

"Hear?" Serge repeated. He thought for a moment, recalling a deep tone just before Hora froze. "Yeah, I heard someone say, "stop"."

**"_Chrono Trigger..."_**

Serge congealed in fear. He heard it again. It sounded ghostly but seemingly promising. It came from nowhere and everywhere, just like the sounds that surrounded him. Beyond the iron fence, he could have sworn he saw something within the darkness.

Crack!

Serge's eyes were wide. Within the darkness the swallowed around the realm, a small fracture was formed and then spread downward. It began to break wider and wider with pieces of obscurity scattering universally.

"There's a crack in the darkness!?" Serge yelled, unbelieving his eyes.

"The Doors of Instance is opening," Nu suddenly stated.

"Huh?"

In the midst of the growing cracks, a mere division of darkness shattered like glass, revealing a superior crack. A colossal doorway made of old oak wood, worth five thousand years, approached to the crack from the other side in slowness. There was no door handle to open it. Only a large symbol of a strange-looking clock that lacked numbers was imprinted on the doorway.

The hinges were rusty as a creak resounded in the realm. The doors were opening before Serge. He peered in, seeing a dark leading passageway, illuminated by small fiery lights. How deep it ran, he did not know.

"He is waiting," Nu exclaimed serenely.

Serge took a breath to calm his nerves but turned back to the frozen body. "What about Hora?"

"Oh. I believe the effect will wear off. Do not worry about her. She will be fine. She will most likely be upset later on since Articulus did stop the fight."

Serge took one moment looking at Hora before turning to the Doors of Instance and entering through the doorways. What would lie within was a question he dared not answer. However, he knew he would meet the Lagon of Time, the one who once believed that the Chrono Trigger was only a threat.

* * *

The passageway was long and deep. He wondered how far deep he would go. The blinking flames were Serge's only guides through the shallow dimness. The only sound within the passageway was the sound of his own footsteps echoing. His grip on the MasterMune tightened, prepared to strike if any enemy would ambush him. 

He looked up. The end of the passageway was drawing near.

Serge gazed around, finding himself in a hushed large chamber of earth and stones. He examined the new surrounding and stared closer to the walls in a turn.

"Arghh!" he screamed. For he saw the skull of a strange animal, in the form of a gigantic shark, fixed into the walls. Its jaws were wide open, enough to swallow a Dodo whole.

Serge calmed down his beating heart and looked at it again. It wasn't going to pounce on him, he told himself. However, its massive teeth were much bigger than a lion shark's. Upon the walls, more fossils were in sight.

A light flickered.

Serge gazed up in surprise as a ball of light ignited before his eyes. It was harmless, small and delicate. Its light blazed a small portion within the darkness. Serge reached out a hand and surprisingly, it flowed onto his palm, like a dog responding in curiosity.

Light brightened more, making him shield his eyes with his other free hand. Focusing his vision, Serge looked up and gasped.

Above him was a cloud of glittering balls of light diffusing down slowly like snow. Like a display of fireworks in slow motion, it was a sight for sore eyes. Serge gazed around, wheeling in awe. The starlights flowed. They drifted. They hung in midair. They danced calmly in the silence of the chamber.

He stared silently at the scenery, dazzled. It took his breath away in a flash. It was like music in motion. For the lights were fluttered in rhythm.

"_**Magnificent, is it not?"**_

Serge's heart skipped a beat. He was not alone. He gazed to his left, seeing a space. Soft but heavy breathing muttered the air. Within the darkness, he could see one glittering sapphire burning in midair. The stars fluttered towards the dimmed space, bringing light to the surrounding walls and what slumber in it.

Serge's eyes went wide slowly as the light touched scales. Revealing behind the cloak of shadows that blazed away by the light, a creature lay on its four legs, old with age. Its wings dragged low on the floor, wrinkled with holes and tears. Its hide of scales that was once boldly strong shagged with fragile poorness. A beard stretched down to the floor from its chin and it had a sharp snout.

It looked like a dragon at first sight but Serge could tell there was a slight remarkable difference for the creature. It had three eyes. The sapphire he saw was one of them. For the middle eye was glimmering a deep blue color, veiling its pupil and whiteness. The left eye and the right eye were shut, closed from sight. The dragon was blind without his two eyes but could see with his center eye.

Serge kept silently. His grip loosened and the MasterMune fell to the ground. Serge stood still. The dragon stared at him. They did not move but stare at each other. Serge waited, wondering what would happen next.

The dragon lifted up its head to the caved lights unhurriedly.

"_**Those lights have lived in these worlds for eternity...and yet... They know many things that to us remain unexplainable..."**_

The dragon was talking to him in a voice Serge could not describe.

"**_No one can see them, the Spirits they are called...but sometimes, some mortals are given the chance to do so." _**The dragon then gazed down at the Chrono Trigger. **_"It is because the Spirits favor the ones who can see them... You can see them, can you not? ...They come to those they can trust... However, even a Spirit can deceive a god. Because they can speak the truth and also a book of lies... They shall speak the truth only to those they can trust...for they know more then we do... Trust is easily broken if not treated wisely, Chrono Trigger. Or should I address you as...Serge?"_**

That nearly made Serge jump out of his socks. "How do you know my name? Or who I am?"

The dragon lifted its head slightly upwards, crossing its front claws.

"_**I am Articulus, the Ladon of Time and the Fifth Spiritual Guardian. I see all that has happened, that is happening and that will happen. I see the past, the present and the future. I have the influence over time. That is my purpose and has been since the dawn of time. I know you as much as I know many people. But, for Hora, she knew your name because of the fact she can read minds. Gods like my brothers and my sisters have this power. I do not need it."**_

"So...you know I caused the-"

"_**The split between the timeline, yes. I know that incident. Why I did not prevent it from destroying time itself, there is a reason for that."**_

"...But aren't you protective over time? Hora said so," Serge exclaimed, puzzled by this.

Articulus let out a sigh, lowering his chin and neck.

"_**I have grown old for many years... Time has always been altered many times and yes, I have stopped those from happening to restore time. But, that time, it was because of a mortal who made me realized something... Some things are meant to change for the better or for the worse, no matter how many times you try to stop them. That is why I did nothing about the two timelines."**_

"...Articulus, if I caused time to be changed...what are you going to do with me?"

"_**...Nothing."**_

"Nothing? But-"

"_**The past is the past. Nothing can be changed. You are the Chrono Trigger. You are the Assassin of Time...but you live for a purpose. Every living soul serves a purpose. Your future awaits you, Serge. And the future of others awaits for them because of you. Without your reason, I would have not seen the many things you and your companions have done."**_

Serge stopped to think. To think back his time before he came to a beach called Opassa Beach. Before he fell into a whole different world and met people he'd never imagine. Before he set on a journey with a cunning thief and faced unexpected events. Many things had happen...maybe because of his very own existence.

"_**...Now...your purpose is needed again. Not for this world or the other...but a world bonded to one of these worlds."**_

This took Serge's attention. "What do you mean?"

Articulus drew his head closer to the Chrono Trigger and stared at him with his meaningful eye.

"_**You will meet your reflection as your companions meet theirs. The world is your world's reflection. However, chaos will soon haunt over the world called Cytherea. Agony comes upon your reflection, Serge. She is the Protector of people's fates."** _

"Protector...of people's fates?"

"_**Yes. She holds the sword of life and death. She was chosen by no one such as you were chosen to be a Chrono Trigger and yet no one chose you to be. She is in great danger...and once she is gone, both worlds will perish... She is the girl in your vision, Serge." **_

"The girl..." Serge gasped, remembering his dream.

"_**She is going to die soon."**_

Serge's eyes widened with painful awe. Flashes of the mysterious girl's death repeated in his mind, followed by the memories of Kid's casualty.

"What do you mean? Who is that girl? What's gonna happen to her?" Serge demanded.

"_**I told you before. I see the past, the present and the future. But what shall happen to her, I can say no more. Your questions will be answered in the future, Serge. All I can say is this... On your path, trust is needed at your side greatly. For you shall be blinded by others. But one shall notice you. And she shall take you to the light. The Protector will sacrifice her last breath for your lost identity. And you, the Assassin, shall sacrifice your only soul for her shattered heart."**_

Silence fell within the chamber. Serge didn't understand what Articulus meant but he could tell...it had something to do with him and the girl in his dream.

"_**I am sorry, I cannot help you further. But...as a Demi-god, as a Spiritual Guardian of both Cytherea and Terra, these two worlds...I know you are the Protector's saviour."**_

Serge glanced at the Lagon of Time.

"_**It is not because I foresee the future. It is because I can trust you to save her, Serge..."**_

His words took Serge's breath away, winning his heart. A god was trusting him, a mortal that altered time before to protect a person from his dream. Serge gazed into the dragon's eye, seeing only gentle wisdom and meaning to his declaration. Serge kept quiet.

He now knew he was to face new challenges, new people, and new encounters. He knew that the girl, the Protector, was in peril and if Articulus trusted that he, the Chrono Trigger, could save her then he knew he must do so.

"**_It is time for you...to continue your journey, Serge."_**

Serge looked at him, a bit surprised. How was he to continue if he was struck here with no exit out of the Bend of Time?

"**_Do not worry. Hora will escort you out of the Bend of Time. You must continue your journey. Time is not always by your side."_**

"...Thank you, Articulus."

"**_No. It is you who I should show gratitude to."_**

For just a moment, Serge could have sworn he saw a small but tender smile above the three-eyed dragon's chin. He returned a smile, turned to the passageway and disappeared into the tunnel.

Articulus slowly turned his eye to the sparkling snow of spirits, admiring their rhythm in mid-flight. For as long as he could remember, he had watched the starlights drizzle above him, listening to every whisper they mumbled, every single word of truth and every sly lie. He did not accept any whisper as true words for Articulus himself could see the reality within the past, present and future without being tricked easily.

"**_May I ask why did you not come out to meet the boy again?"_**

His deep-blue colored eye motioned to a feature in the shadows that was avoiding the light of the spirits. Seeing the demi-god spotting him, the being stepped forth, his glasses reflecting the light.

A man stood before the lagon under his brittle wing, looking at him through his glasses. A bonnet veiled over his orange hair, in which he tied a small ponytail. Over his white shirt was an orange fisherman's overall. In addition, he wore leathery boots and gloves that reached below his elbows.

"And I thought you said that gods can read people's minds," Miguel said with a laugh.

"**_Not if they ask for their own words and not their own thoughts. We have the wish to ask so."_**

Miguel sighed. "I'd wished you didn't ask..." He stopped, realizing he had made a mistake speaking in manner to a god. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"**_Mortals need not to apologize. In doing so, they show fear to gods. We are the ones who created this world and Cytherea with the quintessence of our creator. However... we do not wish to be feared. If you wish not to answer, then I shall not ask again."_**

"You would already know my answer," Miguel chuckled kindly. He held back, his eyes to the floor, his mind frozen with questions and thoughts. "Articulus..."

"**_You wish your questions to be answered?"_**

Articulus turned to Miguel, a smile in his eye.

"**_Now that, I have read your mind."_**

Miguel couldn't help but smirk at the three-eyed dragon's humor. "Is it true...that you gods created this world?"

"_**Yes... For many years, we've watched these worlds like a child in a cradle. The Spiritual Guardians are the keepers of essences, the Elemental Dragons watch over the evolution of elements, all once under the authority of the Chromatic Creaturea, the Gods of All. If FATE did not seal us away from this world, we would have seen all that has happened here in Terra."**_

"Sealed?" Miguel uttered as he watched the Lagon of Time raise his head to the stars.

"**_FATE...believed the gods were parasites, enemies of this world and Cytherea. We tried to reason with FATE but it was only reasoning with our own fates. So, FATE sealed us away from Terra...and tried to demolish us from Cytherea as well. FATE did not realize what she was doing... Killing the worlds. We are the sacred incarnations of these worlds. Without us, there would be no such thing as Terra or Cytherea. Only I was left to survive because in slaying me is slaying time. FATE knew that. She only denied the others and tried to erase them."_**

"What happened next?"

"**_One mortal stood against FATE. She was an Aeon who welded a sword of both life and death. She banished FATE away from this world with a strike of that sword. If it were not for her, Anthea and her companions...existence would be lost without all of us. For such a mortal, she was the only one who made us change our minds about mortals. That is why, we did nothing to mortals but watch them from above."_** Articulus gave a deep sigh. **_"Mortals are careless, weak but strange beings. We find them amusing. For they have the one power we gods do not possess." _**

Articulus looked down, meaningful in his eye and in his words.

"_**They have the power to alter fate. You also have that power, Miguel. So do Serge and his friends." **_Again he sighed with a gentle smile. **_"Sometimes I envy mortals. They can go against fate to find a better future. Every choice, every decision leads to their destination. The future is never destroyed by what choice they make. Unfortunately, for us, we have no end, neither a new beginning."_**

"But fate-"

"_**Governs your lives. Yes. But it cannot take over your lives for eternity. Your presence will always be bound forever, if you do not make your own choices. The past is the past. But the future holds better things. Do you still regret being saved by Hora?" **_

Behind the glasses, Articulus could see the mortal's eyes widen. Miguel turned away quickly. The Lagon of Time knew what was in his mind, a replay of a memory.

"**_Hora went without my permission. You cannot blame a Demi-Guardian for saving you from the end of the Dead Sea. In saving you, she lost a pair of her wings in the destruction of the Dead Sea."_**

"No. I shouldn't..." Miguel muttered, remembering that time, recalling how close death was near him until an angel in light came to him, the Sylph of Time with a complete set of four wings. At first he found Hora shocking but then kept on refusing the Sylph's aiding claw. At last, Hora yelled angrily at him, demanding his hand. In the midst of the fall of the Dead Sea, he saw her pair of wings disappear in a burst of feathers by the destruction. Despite the pain she suffered, she quickly took his hand and they were gone before the Dead Sea vanished. "But why did she?"

Articulus gave a laugh. **_"I presume... she saw a better future for you instead of an end...to make such a sacrifice."_** Silence once again in the chamber locked away in time. **_"It may be for the better. You may even have a chance to tell your child how much you love." _**

"Leena..." Miguel whispered in pain.

"_**I do not have that chance to tell how much I care for Hora."**_

Miguel gazed up to the Lagon of Time in curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

"_**My time draws near. My place shall be handed to my daughter... to continue the authority of time... to continue till the end of time. A year begins and a year shall end."**_

Articulus slowly stood on his weary claws, giving a shake to the chamber. He motioned his neck to the back. Miguel followed his gaze to the darkness that now was brightened by the Spirits' light.

"**_I must ask you to do me a favour..."_**

He shifted his wing away, veiling his treasure. Staggered into a rock a few inches away from Articulus' tail, a shabby sword was sighted. Its handle was rusty and the blade's edge nicked with marks. Stringed from it were cobwebs that have captured dewdrops.

"**_When you meet the Protector of people's fate, give her this sword. I will not be able to in person."_** Articulus turned back to Miguel, nearing to his surprised face. **_"I ask you to give her my sword, for I can trust you. After that..."_** Silence fell. **_"Do not run away from anything. Not even from those who you once loved. Your future rests in her hands."_**

Miguel fell silent.

"_**Will you do this task for me? I beg of you..."**_

Miguel looked at the three-eyed dragon, then at the sword and back to the Lagon of Time. He was given an option, a choice. He carefully recalled back what Articulus had said: every choice leads to their destination.

"Yes, I'll do the task...to repay back what Hora had done."

Articulus stared for a moment and then gazed back to the Spirits. **_"The wheels of time and fate have spun. The weaving battle has begun..."

* * *

_**

"HOW COULD HE!?"

Serge exited out of the Doors of Instance and had wished he didn't. Outside in the squared grounds, Hora in her unusual saintly but satanic form was yelling into the Nu's ear. Rage burned within her eyes. Serge wondered how he could ask her to "escort" him out of the Bend of Time.

"I was in the middle of a fight, ready to smash that Chrono Trigger... and he stops time around me!?"

"You were wasting time just by fighting him," the Nu explained.

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Hello, Serge," the Nu greeted, noticing Serge's presence.

"Annoying me, will ya!?"

"Uh, Hora...?" Serge could only hope not to step over the border where she would rip him to pieces.

"WHAT!!!?" Hora hollered so loud, it brought Serge out of his boots and deafened his ears.

"...Art-Articulus has finished talking to me and he said you can escort me out... Please?" Serge managed to choke. He prayed hard that she would help him out of the Bend of Time.

Hora drew back her temper, taking minor small breaths. However, Serge could tell she was still furious.

"Fine," Hora grumbled, crossing her arms. Serge at last released a breath of relief.

"It was a pleasure having you here," the Nu said.

"Uh, yeah... Though I still have a lot of questions about what's going on," Serge exclaimed. "I still don't know who that girl in my dream is."

Hora stared patiently at Serge for a silent moment, observing his resolve to find his answers. "Hmph... Idiotic mortal."

"Huh?" Serge uttered, barely hearing her grumble.

"Nothing. You want to get out of here, or not?" A nod was her reply. "Just step in that ray of light over there."

Serge followed her pointing claw to an area he had not seen. Enveloped by the tarnished fence, a stairway led down from the squared floor to a small circular arena. Beaming down was a thin ray of violet light. Serge gazed up to see the endless light continually reaching into the darkness.

"You'll return to where your destination lies," the Nu explained.

"Thank you," Serge granted, not understanding what the Nu meant. Gathering his bravery, he strolled towards the unknown light. He stopped and cautiously stepped forward into the light. A strange breeze hovered below him, streaming upwards.

"Chrono Trigger..."

Serge looked back. Hora fluttered off her feet and drew close to the Chrono Trigger, her wings holding her in midair.

"Once you leave this place, you will face many challenges. Are you prepared?"

Serge gave some thought, and then said "...Yes."

"Hmph. Fine. Just remember this... The past may be gone but it holds the memories, the evidences," Hora explained, raising a claw to Serge. He felt the talon placed on his forehead. Serge looked at Hora, where he saw the deep look within her eyes. "You'll need it. The battle between fate and time has not ended yet."

A blast of light blurred his eyes. In an instant, Hora, the Nu, the Doors of Instance and the Bend of Time were gone, all in a flash. Holding tight to the MasterMune, he shielded his eyes from the light and the sudden powerfully gust of wind.

"_I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for."_

He gasped. A vision was before his very eyes, his very mind. Someone was speaking to him. It was the cerulean-haired girl, smiling lightheartedly. Her eyes still gleamed with life. Death wasn't pending to her in this vision. She was noticing his presence. She was talking to him.

"_I'm still searching for the answers too."_

A flash exploded. Then darkness again engulfed everything.

"... ...Serge! ...Serge!"

A mild voice was calling his name. It sounded familiar.

"BLOODY HELL, WAKE UP!"

POW!

"Ouch!" Serge's eyes shot open, waking to the stinging pain that smoldered in his left cheek and lower jaw. He felt a bed of fine sand beneath him and the sunlight streaming down at him. Shadowy figures haunted over him as he tried to focus his spectacle. He was relieved to see the familiar faces.

Looking down at him were Steena, Kid, Fargo, Glenn and Razzly.

"Did you have to hit him so hard, Miss Kid?" Glenn asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"At least he's awake," Fargo stated.

"What happened...?" Serge mumbled as he sat up, holding his hand with one hand.

"Don't ya remember? We survived the most terrifyin' storm and were nearly electrocuted by an oversized serpent!" Kid yelled.

"And are currently stranded on an island we were heading in the first place," Steena added, looking to their surroundings. The others joined to the view.

They were indeed marooned on an island blooming with exotic plants and the sounds of gushing waterfalls muffled into the atmosphere, behind the curtains of trees. Songs of birds played about in the treetops. Razzly portrayed closer to the familiar trees.

"So is this...?" Serge began.

"Yes, it is," Razzly replied. Tears formed upon her eyes "...I'm home."

* * *

"Shall we play a little game for our little mortals?" a sly humanly voice inquired. 

"Yes, it would make this interesting. We can have that 'person' distract them from us for a while..." a low-pitched reptilian voice added.

"Revive that _mortal_!? Hmph! That thing was the human incarnation of FATE and you want to revive him!?" the voice of a blue dragon snapped.

"He would foil our plans. Even bring back the Goddess of Fate!" hollered a red dragon.

"Not if he begins a new goal... If he hears of Cytherea and the Dragon Guardian, then it would make it easy for us. His presence will distract the Dragon Guardian from the Elemental Dragons," a soft manly voice explained, the likeness of a woman's.

"Yes... He will go after the Dragon Guardian. We know what the consequences shall be. He knows who she truly is..." a gray dragon proclaimed.

Six bursts of laughter exploded whilst three two-legged beings from the Mystic race stood with smirks. The gray dragon known as the Sky Dragon, held the tiny black crystal in his claw. It clenched the crystal tightly and a small rupture of light escaped through the gaps of his claw. Unknown magic of evil was seeping out of the crystal.

Down on the planet, in an isle called the Isle of the Damned, a set of bones rattled in the mass of rotten flesh and preserved skeletons, rising from the graves. A mist appeared sudden with gapping eyes and a mouth, scaring away the Will O' Wisps and the Airframes.

The ghostly mist swayed around the connecting bones. Only a skull remained unattached. However, from broken pieces, a skull took shape of a feline cat and attached to the skeleton. The mist soon engulfed the frame and formed into a being that soon took his first breath. He stood on the piles of bones. His coat of fur was his only clothes. His amber eyes opened sharply for the first time and examined his surroundings, noticing he was alive once more, until he spotted a mirror edged into a mountain of carcasses.

He walked closely to the mirror, at first seeing his own twin. But then a projection emerged within the reflection of the mirror. A motion picture that showed of another world. He could tell. It showed forests he knew did not grow in this continent or anywhere else, animals that did not exist in Terra.

"Cytherea..." he spoke.

The scene in the mirror changed, from nature to treasure that glittered of both indescribable light and power that could grant a wish for whoever possessed it.

"Relics..." That was getting his attention.

Lastly, people appeared in the mirror, living their daily lives in a town. Each was different from those in Terra by their cultural designs of clothes. Demi-humans were in the crowds, strangely not enemies as they were in Terra, along with humans and unusual races. But one consumed his awareness. He noticed her in a distance, talking to a female catty demi-human with a carefree smile. He recognized her by her cerulean hair and her role by her sword.

"The Dragon Guardian..." A smile stretched across his face, not pleasant but malice. Insanity and iniquity drowned deeply in his feline eyes.

He turned away and walked away, barefooted. He would need clothes and a weapon. After that, he would need a key to get to her. His smile stayed sinister for a very, very long time.

* * *

The group gathered what was saved from the vicious unnatural rainstorm and took off into the rainforest, crossing a great lake by having to hop upon large leaf pads that floated across the water surface. At first sight of the lake, they saw numerous waterfalls, all in sizes, raining huge amounts of waters into puddles that were imprisoned by terraces. Small waterfalls leaked out of the terraces, pouring into the great lake where marine life lurked. One, larger than the rest, poured down to the great lake. 

Razzly was leading the group the way, since she was an inhabitant of this island. After crossing the great lake, they approached to a dry trail that slithered behind the blind of leaves. Sunlight beamed brightly behind the blind and what they saw next took their breath away.

Terraces stretched high, collecting pure water from pervious rainfalls. Trees encircled around the lively district while vines grew widely about, clenching to the pebbly terraces. Small falls dribbled down from the terraces to a shallow lake. In the core of the shallow lake were dry terrains where one rested a tree. The tree, however, despite the plentiful quantity of water, was bare and small. It grew no leaves and was a humiliation to the surrounding chiefly hierarchies.

But it was not isolated. As the group approached, small beings sensed their presences and quickly hid behind the trees. Eyes peered down, wondering what strangers were doing in the isle.

"Not a very lively place, is it?" Steena inquired.

Razzly rushed to the center of the district and gazed around in a circle. "Rosetta! It's me, Razzly!"

Silence fell. Then a voice came out from behind the terraces. "Razzly...?"

A Forest Fairy approached, at first glancing at Razzly, before her eyes grew wide. "Is it really you?"

Razzly nodded with a smile. Unexpectedly, the Fairy rushed out of her hiding spot. "Oh, Razzly, it is!"

"It's Razzly?" a Fairy uttered.

"I thought she wasn't coming so soon."

"And what is she doing with humans?"

Razzly gazed happily with tears and very soon, she dove to the Fairy with open arms. "Rosette! I miss you!"

BONK!

"You should be!" Rosette shouted as she surprisingly hit Razzly on the head with an iron fist. "Always leaving the isle! Getting into all sorts of trouble! Never listening to anybody about how dangerous it is outside the isle!"

The group glanced blankly shocked while Razzly whimpered in pain.

"I take it that she would be Razzly's sister or family member," Glenn uttered.

"What made you think that? Was it her arrogant demands or her fist that gave it away?" Kid asked.

"And I thought Fairies were peaceful and moderate," Steena muttered.

"Or it's become a fact Fairies can indeed come to blows," Fargo stated.

"Maybe it is how sisters are. You know, being the oldest and the youngest?" Serge inquired with a timid smile.

Despite Rosette's anger over her sister, she quickly hugged Razzly. Happiness engulfed her heart. "For a sister, you can be so bothersome."

Razzly smiled, as she hugged back tightly to her sister. The pain on her head was gone in a minute.

Rosette released Razzly from their embrace. "Oh, Razzly... I had thought something bad had happen to you ever since you left. I was worried. Why, if Grandmamma was alive, she would be worried sick to death."

"Well, something did happen to me," Razzly admitted. "But I wouldn't have come back here if it wasn't for Sergey and his friends."

Rosette looked over her sister's shoulder, spotting the humans. She fluttered towards them and gave a polite bow. "Thank you, kind humans for helping my sister, Razzly."

"No need to. We were just there when she was needed," Serge confessed.

"Oi!" Kid whispered sharply as she elbowed Serge's ribs. "Ask about this Undine."

"...Razzly told us about someone named _'Undine'_. Who is she?"

Rosette was surprised to hear such a question. But she responded an answer. "We don't know much about Undine. Truthfully, we have never met her before. But we know from our ancestors' stories, she is a deity of this isle and all waters."

"Deity? You mean she's a god?" Glenn asked.

"Goddess, Glenn," Steena corrected him.

"Our elders have told us," Rosette begun. "That, eight centuries ago, before this isle was named 'Water Dragon Isle', Undine watched over the Fairies and the isle. It was said that she protected them with her shields of water. She did so with love and care. One day, she spoke to the Fairies and told them that she had to leave...because someone was driving her away from this world. She didn't say who or what. Our ancestors were saddened. They did not want her to leave. Before she departed, she left her shields within the earth of this isle and said that when she returns, she will give the descendants a gift before her finishing stay on this isle."

"What does that mean?" Glenn asked, interested in the depth of the story.

"We're not very sure but we believe that 'her finishing stay' might mean that she will forever stay in this isle again."

"After eighty centuries, she has finally come," a Fairy, an elder, spoke out.

"And she will also give us, the _'descendants'_, a gift. That means we may even see her in person!" a young Fairy cried contentedly.

"Sounds a bit farfetched to me," Fargo spoke while he chewed on the bit of his cigar.

"Hmm..." Steena hummed.

"Is something wrong, Steena?" Serge asked, spying her deep thought.

"Why do I sense this Goddess has a similar aspect to that of another god...? Serge, what comes to your mind when the words, 'god' and 'water' is told?"

"Godly water?" Glenn said dumbly.

"Fish?" Kid told after. Steena fell amused to see how well yet foolish their answers came out.

Serge nearly gasped. "The Water Dragon?"

Steena nodded.

"Ha! I bet that Undine is related to that fishstick!" Fargo hollered, remembering the betrayal the Water Dragon preformed on the group back in the past.

"May. We have no clue if they are. We do know they have a similar power. They control water. Rosette did say she is the deity of waters," Steena stated.

"But..." Glenn looked back, noticing the quantity of cheerfulness and joy the Fairies expressed, gleeful for the arrival of the Water Dragoness. "Don't you find it a bit odd that the Fairies are so happy because this goddess is here? It's as if they know her so well."

"From their tall tales," Kid grumbled. "Come on! Maybe they've been brainwashed by her! She could be that bloody damn dragon's sidekick for all we know of!"

"Kid, I think Glenn's right," Serge declared, looking back to the Fairies in high spirits. "Maybe Undine really is a kind and gentle goddess...that the Fairies trust greatly."

He remembered well of Articulus's words of trust. He still remembered.

"'_Shields within the earth'_..." Steena wheeled slowly to eye the dead tree in the center of the isle. Her suspicion stood for a moment. She knew the tree served a reason for withering in the fertile ground and that the phrase meant something. However, she could not put them together.

* * *

Night had fallen. Since the arrival of the Forest Fairies' guests to the dawning moons, a celebration began. The Elder of the Fairies announced a celebration to begin in honor for their guests' bravery and the arrival of Undine, the Water Dragoness after eighty centuries. Feasts had been prepared quickly, but only abundant tropical fruits were served as the Forest Fairies knew nothing of meat and has never tasted it before. Kid and Fargo wept silently to hear meat wasn't going to be served that night, as the Fairies were vegetarians. However, the group ate what was given to ensure they did not upset the Fairies. Music enchanted into the night sky as some of the Fairies skipped in traditional dances. In count, a release of colorful fireflies and a shower of flowers and elegant blossoms were freed, a resemblance of fireworks below the stars. 

It was an eventful night. And as the rising moons painted into the heavens, the Forest Fairies and the group fell in slumber. Serge and his companies slept upon waterless land as their soft beds. Only the calm rushing water and the crickets were their lullaby.

"_Serge..." _

The Chrono Trigger opened his eyes. He heard it. A voice calling his name. The voice that spoke to him before the blue fish-like creature vanished with his bag.

"_Serge..."_

He got up, listening carefully to where the voice was coming from. He listened carefully. The wind now, only carried the sound of bells, the sound of the creature's earring.

"_Serge..."_

Serge looked up. It came from a cave among the terraces. The creature was in there, calling him.

"_Serge... Danger is near."_

"ATTACK!"

A voice disturbed the silence as a small army of dwarf creatures charged into the peaceful isle, alarming everyone from their slumber.

"Hi-Ho Dwarves!" a Forest Fairy yelled.

Serge looked up. Indeed, their enemies were short and stubby, clothed by their big noses and barrels of all sizes. Their eyes hid under metal helmets. The short people waved around with shovels as their weapons. One tall dwarf and one short dwarf were distinctive from the other dwarves by their white beards, standing up with leadership with a war cry.

"Seize the isle!" the short one commanded.

"Don't let any fairies live!" the tall one yelled.

The Forest Fairies scattered in fright and surprise but some seized their wands and attacked. The Hi-Ho Dwarves charged.

"Everyone! Grab your wands!" Rosetta shouted bravely, winning the hearts of the Forest Fairies. The armies on each side were equal and a fight to the death roamed.

"Bloody hell! What's going on!!?" Kid shouted.

"We're being attacked!" Serge replied.

Glenn took hold of the handle of his sword. Steena and Fargo stood up, ready for action. Serge grabbed the MasterMune. Razzly hovered behind him, gripping tight to her wand. She was ready to fight but for some reason, she was confused.

'_What are the Hi-Ho Dwarves doing here!? They've never assailed us before...!'_

Into the scene of conflict, another dwarf appeared. He differed from every dwarf because of his red and white head protector. He gazed around, seeing the surprise attack was a success, until he spotted Serge and his companions.

"You!?" He has met them before. Serge knew him as well. It was the Dwarf Chieftain. "Hmph, just when I thought it was a rarity to see humans on this remote isle, you all hi-ho along. Look at this isle... It's beautiful, a perfect fit for our new home! Too good for these damn fairies. You humans taught us that the world is built on the dead bodies of other species..."

"Serge, what is he talking about?" Kid whispered sharply. She looked around, seeing her comrades, Glenn looking worried while Steena and Fargo were puzzled. Only Glenn and Serge knew what he meant. Kid, Steena and Fargo knew least for they weren't around during the time of their first encounter with the Hi-Ho Dwarves.

"Sergey, have you met him before?" Razzly asked.

"Of course, we have," the Dwarf Chieftain exclaimed. "They were the murderers of our home!"

"What!?" Kid yelled. "Okay, pal! I don't know what you're talking 'bout but I'm gonna kick your arses so hard, you'll kiss the moons!"

"Because of you, our home is dying. Without the great Hydra, the tutelary deity, the Hydra Marshes will no longer co-exist!" the Dwarf Chieftain yelled, ignoring Kid's threat.

"Are ya crazy? We'd just visited the marshes and it was still kicking!" Fargo shouted.

"Lies!" the tall henchman-dwarf yelled in anger.

"What do you take us for? Fools!?" the short henchman-dwarf followed.

"Actually, dense miniatures is a better term," Steena stated.

"Enough!" the Dwarf Chieftain declared. "No matter. We will take this isle as ours and rid of every damn fairies...all thanks to you."

Serge clenched his fists tightly.

"Serge? What did you do to make the Hi-Ho Dwarves leave the marshes?" Fargo asked.

"...There wasn't any choice. Glenn, Korcha and I had to get a Hydra Humour..." Serge admitted.

"What? ...Serge, you didn't, did you...?" Kid asked with wide eyes. Serge could only bite his own tongue.

"I am sorry, Miss Kid," Glenn apologized. "It was the only way to save you. Don't you remember you were poisoned? We had to get the hydra humour for you by killing a hydra. The last one belonged to the Hi-Ho Dwarves."

Kid couldn't believe her eyes despite all were true. She was poisoned after taking a plunge to the sea with Serge in attempt to escape from enemies and fell sick in the bed of Guldove. Days after her illness became better, she had never asked of Serge's journey to find the cure. She had never thought of doing so.

"I see why. If Kid was poisoned by Hydra Vemon, the only antidote to neutralize the poison would be Hydra Humour," Steena explained. "While there are few still surviving in this world, there aren't left in the other."

Razzly gazed down, understanding the situation Serge and his friends had before in the time of Kid's illness. "So that's it. If Kid wasn't cured, then..."

"Now, hi-ho away with you..." the Dwarf Chieftain hollered. "Along with the fairies... to the deeps of the sea!"

"_Leave..."_

The voice gagged loudly above the noises. The Dwarf Cheiftan and his two stubby companions wheeled around to hear the speaker. Serge and the others did the same. The speaker was nowhere to speak highly.

"Who dares speak to us!?" the Dwarf Chieftain shouted.

"_Be gone from this isle..."_ the voice spoke again.

"What is this!? A trick!?" the tall dwarf yelled.

"_Leave, Hi-Ho Dwarves... This home is not yours to take. Your home still lives..."_

"Undine!" Rosette cried out. She too heard the voice. With a beat of her wings, she flew into the cave, with the support of two fellow Fairies. They disappeared into the obscurity within.

"Rosette!" Razzly yelled but her sister could not have heard her call for she was long gone, into the depths of Water Dragon Isle.

"So... Undine has come back... After her! We shall take their precious _'Undine'_ away from them!" the Dwarf Chieftain announced boldly and before Serge and his companions could stop them, a troop of short soldiers was heading their way.

"Looks like we have to deal with them first!" Fargo bawled.

Serge spotted something move at the corner of his eye. Streaming slowly out of the terraces that stood near the cave, rivers of water flew in midair like snakes rising at a charmer's command.

"What the...!?" Kid yelled as she sighted the strange flows surging above them.

"Magic?" Steena inquired. However, it was far beyond than mere magic.

Like a flash in a storm, the streams fired towards the earth, forming a web as the troop charged. Only to be pushed away by the sudden web. A shield was shaped before the fighting group, protecting them from the war that was happening now.

Beyond the watery shield, supplementary waves rippled out of the outer terraces. The Hi-Ho Dwarves saw this and backed away. The Forest Fairies gazed in shock and prayed hard. Identical to living tentacles, the torrents shot, riveting moving to individual dwarf. Each punched a dwarf, giving minor damage but bruises. One smacked a dwarf away before it could bring harm to a defenseless Fairy. Another spun around a dwarf and as it held its breath in the mass of water, the torrent flung it away.

Aiding the Forest Fairies, the strange tentacle-like torrents did. Seeing this was a disadvantage, the dwarves dropped their weapons and scampered for dear life. The torrents followed them until the Hi-Ho Dwarves plummeted into the oceans and swam to the continent's shore. Soon, the number of the dwarves deceased. The Fairies saw a victory coming and cheered to the helping torrents.

"What is this magic!? I've never seen such power before," the short dwarf uttered in fright.

"Never mind! We have some fairies and their goddess to kill!" the Dwarf Chieftain barked and soon, the three dwarves disappeared deeply into the cavern.

Serge took notice that the three dwarves were gone and were going to be on Rosette's tail if no one helped her.

"Rosette's in trouble," he declared.

"No one's stopping ya," Kid muttered loudly. The group of six took a dash into the cavern. Their footsteps vanished every time they darted across shallow ponds, but on damp ground, they emerged.

Further within, Rosette and her comrades hurried deep in the cavern. Regardless of the fact they had never seen or met Undine before, they knew well from their ancestors' stories that she was worth not losing.

Unfathomable in the wet caves and tunnels, till the end of the cavern, a large creature lay in tranquility. Its eyes were first shut but they soon revealed open. The pair of motherly eyes gaped about.

"_Come, Serge... You need to know," _it spoke. _"Before my fate arrives..."_

Serge heard the voice. He did not stop in shock to hear it saying his name. He kept on running with his friends behind him. For whatever lied within the Water Dragon Isle was where his answers to his questions were.

* * *

Vickie: YAAAAAY!!! I finally finished chapter two! Hurray! -Somersults- Oh, and please note that Articulus, Undine and Hora are my gods from the ToF world and that Undine is the reflection of the Water Dragon so she isn't gonna be evil to Serge and his team. Her symbol of existence resembles forgiveness, motherhood and purity. 

Aurora: You do know you're giving spoilers about Undine, right?

Vickie: I know but I don't want confusion around. Also, when I term reflections, I mean that Cytherea (ToF) is the opposite of Terra (CC). Pretend there's a mirror in between the two planets. Left is right and right is left on the reflection, thus it's different from reality. The Protector, being a girl and someone who protects, is the opposite of Serge, a boy and assassin. Of course, since reflections are different but similar, Serge and the Protector have similar aspects! Every citizen in Terra is an opposite of every citizen in Cyterea!

Aurora: ...And I bet no one understands you.

Vickie: Ha-ha. Now with the reviews. –cries- I'm so happy I got reviews...

To Greki, thanks! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

To Kajeth, yeah I know but it is true that characters can use other elements of colors. Random Person also states that in his/her review. However, I've made it that characters whose own innate element is different can use other color elements like items and not like powers.

To Random Person, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!! I hope you'll like this update!

And Dark Knight Gafgar, thanks for your reviews, despite they're just to inform me of my other crossover fic. Hope you'll like this chapter.

And now... onto the next chapter!


End file.
